Jackella
by EriksWorthMeltingFor
Summary: Jack works as a servant for his stepfather Pitch Black but when he meets Prince Hiccup he began to hope that maybe he can be happy. But when Hiccup pushes Jack away can he find realize his mistake in time to save Jack who Pitch has decided to get rid or is he going to lose him forever. Can Hiccup find him and can they finally be together? My take on Cinderella but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Once there lived a young boy named Jack who lived with his loving mother and father and was very happy but then one day tragedy struck the happy family. Jacks father who often traveled for work got sick and died leaving his young son and wife alone.

Time passed and Jack and his mother were happy but she felt like her son needed a father and so she married again. Her new husband Pitch Black had a daughter Jack's age named Heather, as the years passed Jack and his mother were still happy even with the changes Pitch had made but then Jacks mother turned ill.

Jack hoped she would get better but after a visit from the doctor confirmed his worst fears, his mother was dying. The next few days Jack would not leave her he stayed by her side hoping that she would get better. One day she turned to Jack and said, "Jack son I must leave very soon." Jack who was crying protested but his mother said, "Promise me something." "Anything," he told her.

"I want you to always make sure you find fun in everything you do. You possess a great gift my child no matter what is going on you always manage to find fun and make sure that the others around you have a smile. Promise me that you will never lose that for it is a great gift." "I promise mother." "And one more thing always remember to have courage and be kind, I love you Jack." "I love you Mother."

It was later that same day that his mother died leaving him in the care of his stepfather. With his mother now gone Pitch started to show who he really was and treated Jack less like a son and more of a servent. He moved Jack into the attic and had him take care of him and his daughter but threw it all Jack remained a kind caring person who remembered his promise to his mother to find the fun in everything.

Jack was woken up the next morning the same way he was every morning by his two friends North and Bunny. "Jack wake up," said North a porcupine but Jack just let out a groan and turned on his stomach with the pillow over his head. Bunnymund was a grey blue rabbit got right by his ear and yelled out, "Oy Jack mate time to wake up," and tried to pull the pillow away from him.

Jack opened his eyes but didn't come out from under his pillow so he could hide the grin on his face very slowly moved moved his arm and then started to scratch Bunny under his chin who started to shake his back leg to North's and Jacks amusement but then he pushed Jacks hand away "All right enough of that."

Sitting up Jack smiled "Oh come on Bunny its cute." "I am not cute," said Bunny as he crossed his arms and pouted. "Ah Bunny stop pouting," said North "It is fun yes." Bunny just grumbled and Jack laughed as he got out of bed and begain to dress for the day. "Aww I think someone is just hungry, come on let's eat." Jack picked up both of his friends and begain to walk down from the attic his first stop was to his stepfathers room and got his very reluctant black cat Nightmare to leave the room so he could feed him and when he got to the main stairwell he slide down the banister and landed on his feet as he walked to the kitchen.

He entered the room and saw his dog Abby asleep on the floor dreaming. He knelt beside his friend and said, "Abby come on wake up," and he petted the dog who opened his eyes and looked at him. "Were you dreaming of chasing Nightmare again," Jack asked as he stood up. Abby wagged her tail which Jack took as a yes "You know you shouldn't," the wagging stopped and Jack laughed and said "Come on let's go outside," He put some milk in a bowl for Nightmare and walked outside with Abby.

North and Bunny finished eating and tried to follow Jack outside but Nightmare spotted them and started to chase Bunny. "Oh nelly," he said when he saw Nightmare coming and he started to run. North got in front of Nightmare and put his quills out and before Nightmare could stop hit them face first and just like North hoped begain to chase him letting Bunny get away.

Nightmare soon lost intrest in North when he ran into the wall and couldn't get him. He then looked around and saw Bunny sitting on the table. When Bunny saw that Nightmare spotted him he hid under the closest thing, a teacup on a tray to be taken to Heather.

Just then two bells started to ring which brought Jack running inside and finished making the trays to take upstairs but he didn't know that Bunny was hidding under the cup. He carefully picked up the two trays and walked upstairs falling to notice Nightmare following him. He brought Pitch his tray and picked up the laundry left for him. He then made his way to Heathers room gave her the other tray picked up her laundry and left.

Jack didn't make it very far when Heather let out a cry and came running from her room, she saw Jack and hissed at him "You did it on purpose," and disappared into her fathers room. Bunny came out of the room and Nightmare jumped on him. Jack heard threw the door Heather tell Pitch that Jack left a rodent under her cup.

Jack then saw Nightmare sitting on the floor and walked over to him, "Alright Nightmare let him go," When the cat didn't move Jack picked him up and saw Bunny, "Run he whisperd to his friend who nodded and ran as fast as he could as Jack put Nightmare down.

The door to Pitch's room opened and Heather came out smirking "Now your going to get it," she said as Jack begain to walk into the room behind Nightmare. "Close the door," Pitch said as Nightmare jumped on the bed. Jack did as he asked leaving the room mostly in shadows. "Come here boy," he said and Jack walked to where is stepfather rested on his bed seeing his yellow eyes in dark.

"It looks like you have some spare time on your hands Jack time for more of your practical jokes." "But I didn't mean..." Jack tried to defend himself but Pitch's cold eyes turned to him "Silence," he said and then he went back to making tea. "I think we can put your time to better use. Now, let me see... There's the large carpet in the main hall- Clean it! And the windows upstairs and down- Wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies..." "But I just finsied..." "Do them again! And don't forget the garden. Then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys. And of course there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry..." Pitch then stopped but then looked like he remembered something "Oh, yes, and one more thing: see that Nightmare gets his bath."

Jack said nothing and just left the room making his way to the kitchen were North and Bunny were waiting. "Jack you alright?" asked North the same time Bunny said, "Jack I am sorry mate I didn't mean to get you in trouble." "It's okay Bunny," said Jack "I know you didn't mean to." "What did Boogyman say?" Jack laughed at North's nickname for his stepfather "It could have been worse just a list of chores." Jack told them all that Pitch wants him to do. "We will help you Jack," said Bunny and North agreed "Thanks guys we had better get started."

Jack stood up and begain to walk off to begin his work with North and Bunny following him but what he didnt know was that he wasnt the only one having trouble with his family that day.

_ Authors Note: I hope everyone likes this story so far I know that was a short chapter to start with but longer ones will come. I want to thank my best friend who has insisted I call her Eleanor the Magnificent but with out here I could not have finished this she is always there when I need help with an idea. I promise the next chapter will come soon I hope you all like it! Inspiration mainly came from the original Cinderella but there some parts from the live action that made it in.


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick sat with his best friend Gobber as they talked about Stoick's son Hiccup. "I am just saying Gobber the boy needs to start taking his responsibillities seriously he can't keep just flying around on his dragon forever." "And ya think him finding a wife will help with that." "Well it can't hurt now can it?" "Eh what about Astrid?" "Nothing is happening between them Gobber or so they both say."

"Well then what is your plan?" "Well Hiccup is coming home today isn't he along with the other riders and his cousin Elenor is coming for a visit so what better way to welcome them then with a ball." "Well Stoick don't you think Hiccup will know something is up?" "So what if he does I want this to happen tonight." "Yes Stoick," "Good," Stoick then walked off and Gobber said, "Like this is going to help any."

Hiccup was flying on Toothless with Astrid and her dragon Stormfly next to them. "Good job Astrid," He said "The misson went well." "Of course it did without Snoutlout or the twins to mess us up." "Come on Astrid you know they are important to the team." "I know but sometimes it seams like they do more harm then good." "Thats why I sent them off on that speial mission with Fishlegs to watch them, even they can't mess up collecting monstrous nightmare gel." "Come on Hiccup we both know that if anyone can mess it up it will be the twins."

They landed at the meeting spot where the other riders were waiting just in time to see an explosion happen. Hiccup and Astrid rushed to the smoke using their dragons to blow away the smoke and in the middle of it all he saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snoutlout. "What happened here," he asked. "It was the twins," said Snoutlout "They set fire to the monstrous nightmare gel." "Why would you do that," asked Hiccup. "Snoutlout dared us to," answerd Ruffnut, "Yeah he didn't think we could blow up all the bottles we had. Ha we proved him wrong."

"Where is Fishlegs," Astrid asked. "He went to go find rocks for Meatlug," said Snoutlout just as Fishlegs came running with Meatlug. "Hiccup I saw the explosion what happened?" "Snoutlout thought it would be a good idea to give the twins the idea to set all the gel on fire." "How can you all be so stupid," said Astrid "We needed that gel to help defend Berk." "Don't worry," said Snoutlout as he walked over to Hookfang, "We can have all the gel we need." "Snoutlout Hookfang can not possible replace all that gel by himself," said Hiccup. "We will have to worry about getting more later my dad is expecting us back on Berk today lets go." Hiccup and the others got on their dragons and started back to Berk.

They soon arived back, landed and got off their dragons as Stoick walked over, "There you are son," said Stoick. "Hi dad," "So tell me how did it go." "It went fine dad we took the Scauldron way away from the fishing grounds of Berk." "Good job and how did the other group go with the monstrous nigtmare gel?" "Well the twins ended up setting fire to all that they collected." "Oh Odin," said Stoick "The twins are going to be the death of me." "I'm sorry dad I should have gone with them." "It's alright son we can get more later but now I have something else to tell you, your cousin Elenor is here for a visit."

Hiccup looked over and saw his cousin standing with her dragon a Razor Wip. "And tonight we are throwing a ball." Hiccup looked at his father and asked "Why," "No reason now how about you go inside show Elenor to her room and get cleaned up for tonight." Hiccup still looked at his father questioningly but walked up the stairs with Elenor and went inside.

As they walked Hiccup and Elenor caught up on what they have been up to when she asked "So Hiccup I take it you haven't told your father that you are not interested in girls yet." Hiccup just sighed "No I haven't." "Why not?" "I don't want to see the disappointment in his eyes when I tell him." "Hiccup he loves you." "I know he does and things between us have started to get better since we trained the dragons but it can still be strained at times and I don't want to make it worse."

Elenor looked at Hiccup and said "I heard some people talking that the reason your father is having this ball is because he invited all the unmarried girls in hopes that you find yourself a girl." "Great just what I need my father playing match maker." "Well maybe if you told him he would stop," She then left leaving Hiccup to go to his room.

Once he was alone Hiccup got out of his clothes, bathed and sat down at his desk and begain to work on a new design for Toothless tail. He lost track of time and before he knew it his friend Sandy was coming to get him. "Hiccup come on its time to get ready," Hiccup saw how late it had gotten and groaned "Do I really I have to go." "Yup," Hiccup sighed and stood up "Okay I am getting ready."

He looked to Sandy who hasn't moved, "Uh you can go now." "Sorry Hiccup orders from Stoick I am to help you get ready." "More like keep an eye on me so I don't run away." "That to." Hiccup just rolled his eyes and got ready.

After he was ready he begain walking to the ball room when Elenor appeared at his side, "Hello Hiccup nice to see you again." "Let me guess my dad also sent you to make sure I didnt run away." Elenor got a fake look of hurt in her eyes, "Why Hiccup I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite cousin." Hiccup just looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "All right fine Stoick did send me." "Unbelievable," said Hiccup as he walked away causing Sandy and Elenor to laugh. "I will leave him to you," said Sandy as he walked off.

Elenor rushed after Hiccup, "You know Stoick is not wrong into thinking you would run off you have done it before." "I know I know but I just wish he would stop with all this." "Have you thought more about what I said this afternoon?" "I have." "And?"

Hiccup stopped walking, "I just can't do it." "You know you can't hide it forever." "I wasnt planning on hidding it forever just until the end of time." Now it was Elenor's turn to look at Hiccup, "Alright yes I had planned on never telling him. I wish mom was here she would know what to do."

"Hiccup I know you miss her we all do but even without her you know that you have several people around who care for you and your father will always love you." "I know your right and I will tell him one day I promise.""Good and I would go with sooner rather then later. For all you know you could meet someone tonight." Hiccup laughed "Oh yeah look at me a skinny awkward boy full of sarcasm I will have to beat the guys with a stick." "Or with Toothless," Said Elenor causing them to laugh.

"But seriously Hiccup you are brave, kind, compassionate and anyone would be lucky to have you." "You sound like Astrid she is telling me the same thing you are about that and telling my dad." "Well we are smart people you should listen to us," she then grabbed his arm, "Come on let's go and meet your prince charming."

Hiccup just laughed and let his cousin lead him knowing that she is stubborn and nothing could make her change her mind but what he didnt know was that she was right about tonight.

Athors note: Yes I know I gave Sandy a speaking part but I thought if he could talk he would be kinda sassy perfect for Hiccup to talk with, also the character Elenor is my own character. I hope you all liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack spent his morning doing the long list of work Pitch had given him but with North and Bunny helping him he was able to find the fun in his work. As he did the laundry a splash fight broke out, as he cleaned the windows Bunny fell into the bucket and knocked it over spending him sliding down the hall to the amusement of Jack and North.

In the afternoon Jack was cleaning the floor downstairs and was trying to block out the sound of Heather singing in the lessons Pitch insisted she take. Bunny and North were racing across the floor on bars of soap and Jack followed with a rag trying to catch them in a giant game of tag, but when Jack slipped on a particularly slippery spot and went sliding and crash landed by a wall causing the three of them to laugh.

They were laughing so hard that they missed Nightmare coming down the stairs and stepping in the dirt that Jack left in a dustpan on the bottem step and begain to walk around the room tracking the dirt everywhere. When Jack had stopped laughing and he had seen what Nightmare had done he grabbed a broom "Nightmare you mean thing I will teach you a lesson," but before he could chase after the cat there was a knock at the door.

Jack answerd the door and a man with a large sack of letters was standing there and he handed one to Jack, "Urgent message message from Cheif Stoick." "Thank you," said Jack as he closed the door. "What it say Jack?" asked North "I am not sure but he did say it was important." From the top of the stairs they heard Heather who was singing off key try to hit a high note and fail. "Maybe I should interrupt the music lesson," he said with a laugh. "Well she can't get any worse," replied Bunny.

Jack knocked on the door and heard his stepfather miss the notes on the piano and call out, "Yes," in a very angry voice. When Jack opened the door Pitch glared at him "Jack I told you to never interrupt us." "But this just arived from the palace," said Jack as he held out the envelope.

"Hand it here boy," said Pitch, Jack handed him the letter, he opened it and read. "There is to be a ball in honor of the prince and everyone is invited to attend. Heather this can be your chance to snatch the prince." "What if I don't want to marry him father." "Shut up you stupid girl after everything I have done for you was for this moment to make you queen and all the power that comes with it."

Heather said nothing knowing her father would not listen to her but then Jack spoke up. "Can I go to the ball?" Pitch just looked down at Jack, "And why would I let you go to the ball a lowly servent like you. And what of my daughter what would people think seeing her arive with you." "Maybe he wants to dance with the prince," said Heather, "Think about it Jack dancing with the prince I would be honored your highness would you mind holding my broom." Jack gripped the broom he was holding tighter as Heather started to laugh.

"Please," Said Jack, "I don't want to meet the prince." "How can I be so sure Jack," replied Pitch, "After all we all know of your uh preferences," he said with a snear making Jack think back to the day he told Pitch he was interested in other males and not females.

It was not long after his mother died and Jack was just a young teenager, he had hoped that one day Pitch would see him as a son and they could be a family and he hoped that maybe confiding in Pitch would help. He walked up to his stepfather and told him but nothing could prepare him for what Pitch did. Pitch slapped him across the face calling him names as he yelled at Jack about how disgusting he was and Jack knew that no matter how much he had hoped Pitch would never see him as family.

Jack pushed the thoughts away, "I am still a member of the family," said Jack, "And it says everyone is welcome to attend." "Yes so it does," said Pitch who had a calculating look on his face, "Well Jack I see no reason why you can't go if you get all your work done and find something suitable to wear." "I will thank you stepfather," and Jack ran from the room.

He was so excited that he missed what happened next. "Father," yelled Heather "Do you know what you just said?" "Of course I do Heather, I said if." Heather then caught on to her fathers meaning "Oh if," she said as Pitch begain to laugh.

Jack ran straight to his room where North and Bunny were waiting. "Where is the fire mate?" asked Bunny as they watched Jack dig threw a trunk. "North, Bunny there is to be a ball tonight and Pitch said I could go." "Really Boogyman said yes." "I know North it surprised me to." "Why would you even want to go?" "Because Bunny it would be a break from my normal life and I can be around people instead of being invisible here."

Jack then found what he was looking for an old suit of his fathers, he placed it on the dummy he used when he fixed Pitch's and Heather's clothes. "Isn't is great guys." "It's uh nice Jack but don't you think a bit old fashion." "It might be a bit old fashion Bunny but I can fix that."

He then put down a book of patterns he used when working on Pitch's clothes. "This one here is perfect." He put the book down so his friends can see the pattern. "It's wonderful Jack." "Thanks North, I will have to fix the sleves, change the coller, and " but before Jack could say anything else he heard Pitch calling out for him. "Oh well," he said as he stood up, "Guess this will just have to wait," and he left to see Pitch.

"Poor Jack," said North as he and Bunny watched Jack leave "Boy deserves a night off." "Your right but we both know they will keep him so busy he wont be able to finish in time." They both looked at the suit Jack left out and then North begain to jump around saying, "Wait! Wait wait wait wait. IDEA!." "What is it?" "We can finish suit." "Us but we don't know how to sew." "Nether did Jack but he learned and so can we. We have seen him do it often enough yes besides Jack has done so much for us least we can do is this for him." Bunny agreed and the two got to work, it was hard at first but they used some thead to make a pully system and other things to help them get around and to make the job go faster.

Jack who was having to run back and forth getting Heather ready for the ball at Pitch's instructions and after he piled Jack with more and more work he said, "Thats all for now Jack but before you begin your regular work I do have some other things for you to do." "Yes stepfather," he said sadly knowing that he would not be able to get everything done and get himself ready for the ball but he worked as fast as he could keeping up hope that maybe he could get everything done in time.

As night fell and it was time to leave Jack told Pitch and Heather that their carriage is here. Pitch looked at Jack, "Jack your not ready." "I am not going." "Not going well don't worry their will be other times." "Yes," said Jack as he walked out of the room missing the look of satisfaction Pitch had.

Jack walked to his room, looked out his window and saw the castle. "Who would want to go to a royal ball anyways sounds dull and boring. I bet no one there would know how to have fun." said Jack but he couldn't keep the longing out of his voice "Don't say that Jack." said Bunny as he and North walked over. "Why not?" "Because then surprise would be waste yes." Jack looked and North questioningly "What surprise?" Instead of answering both of his friends brought his attention to the suit he had left out and Jack could see that they fixed it.

"How did you two manage this?" he asked as he rushed over to see it. He could see that his friends were able to follow the pattern and fix his suit perfectly, "It was easy, we see you do it enough. "Thank you both so much." "Hurry Jack you must dress before they leave." Jack nodded and quickly put on the clothes his friends fixed and rushed down the stairs.

"Wait!" He called out just before Pitch and Heather left, "Wait for me." Pitch and Heather looked at Jack in shock as he rushed down the stairs. "Where did you get those clothes Jack?" asked his stepfather, "It was my fathers do you think it would do?" "Father you can't allow him to..." said Heather but she was cut off by Pitch.

"Quiet Heather after all I did make Jack a promise didnt I Jack." Jack smiled at those words but it vanished quickly with Pitch's next words as he walked closer. "And I never go back on my word," When Pitch was standing in front he suddenly started to rip and tear and Jacks clothes. "Jack cried out as he protested but Pitch ignored him, Jack tried to stop him but was no use against Pitch.

When he finally stopped Jack just looked at him and asked, "How could you?" trying to keep the tears he felt from falling not wanting to let Pitch see them. "How could I not you are nothing but a lowly servent and that's what you will always be. You will not go to the ball." Pitch then turned around and lead Heather out the door.

Jack watched the door close and ran into the garden, he collapsed on the floor finally letting his tears fall. Crying out into the night he said, "I am sorry Mother I know I promised you but I just don't think I can have fun any more." "You don't mean that," said a male voice. "Yes I do," said Jack not realsing that another person was near him, "Nonsense child if you believed that I wouldn't be here yet here I am."

Jack then realised that someone was talking to him and that he wasnt alone. He turned around and sitting on the garden bench was a man with silver hair, a kind face, and dressed in suit that looked to made out of moon beams.

Authors Note: So I know that the stepsisters are the ones that rip Cinderella's dress but I have something in mind for Heather in later chapters so I had Pitch be the one to do it. Again I want to say thank you to my best friend for helping me write this chapter but I also want to give a big thank you to all of you who are reading this. THANK YOU! I love it when you guys leave me reviws and I just hope you guys are liking this story so far. Next chapter to be posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you," asked Jack. The strange man stood up and calmly said "I am your fairy godfather." "I have a fairy godfather." Jack asked with wide eyes, the man smiled "My name is Man in Moon but you can call me Manny." "Manny asked Jack still not sure what was going on. "Yes Jack but really we must hurry if you are to go to the ball."

"You just turn up here say that you are my fairy godfather and I am to just belive you?" "I know that it is a bit strange but trust me I only want to help you." "If you wanted to help me where have you been these past few years with Pitch." The man looked sad at that comment "Jack I am sorry for what you have been threw but try to understand I can't just pop up everytime something happens other wise you would never learn anything and thats a part of growing up, besides it wasnt time yet but trust me when I say things will get better."

"You think that if I just go to this ball that things will just magically get better for me." "Jack if you want to change things you are going to have to do it yourself." Jack looked at his parents graves and said "I just wish that," but then he stoped "What good is wishing anyways." Manny smiled at Jack "Everything starts with a wish now enough moping about we have to get you ready for the ball."

"Me go to the ball?" "Yes and I am going to need you to bring me a pumpkin." "A pumpkin?" "Yes, yes now hurry up if you want to leave." Jack said nothing more and raced off to get a pumpkin. When he had one he brought it back to where Manny was waiting. "Wonderful choice," he said as he took out a wand and touched it to the pumpkin saying "Bippity Boppity Boo."

The pumpkin started move and soon it had become a grand coach. "Wow," said Jack as he looked at it. "I know I do good work. Now we need something to pull it if I remember correctly you have a dog yes." "I do Abby." "Good call her over" "You wont hurt her will you?" Jack asked with concern for his pet. "No no no we just need something big enough to pull this." Jack nodded and called Abby over and who was transformed by Manny into a fine grey horse and Jack rushed over to check on her and found her alright just as a horse.

"Wonderful," Manny said "Now we just need some one to drive." North who had been hidding with Bunny came out and said, "I can drive it." Manny nodded and said "Very well," he pointed his wand and North and said, "Bippity Boppity Boo," and North was transformed into a large man with a snow white beard. Laughing he said, "This is going to be epic." "Yes yes now quickly into the driver's seat."

After North was in place Manny said "All we need now is a footman." Bunny then said some what hesatently, "I could do it." "Perfect," and soon Bunny was transformed into a tall man with long blue grey hair the color of his fur. "Now hurry Jack hurry time to go," Manny waved his hand to the coach.

"Manny wait," called out Jack. "What is it Jack?" "My clothes I can't go like this can you fix them please." Manny looked kindly at Jack "Of course I will how could I forget." Manny looked at Jack from all over muttering to himself, "Let's see here something simple yes but elegant." Finally he clapped his hands "Leave it to me leave it to me." He pointed his wand at Jack and soon Jacks old clothes were replaced by a fine new suit.

"You look wonderful Jack," called out North, "Yeah mate you clean up good." Jack walked over to a large bucket of water and looked at his reflection. "It's wonderful Manny thank you." "No need to thank me just have fun tonight." "I will," Jack was about to leave when Manny called out, "Wait!" "What's wrong?" "I forgot to tell you that at the stroke of 12 the spell will be broken and everything will go back to the way it was before, you must remember." "I will remember I promise." "Good boy," said Manny with a smile "Now go and have fun my boy the ball wont wait." The coach begain to move and when Jack looked back out the window at Manny he was gone.

Soon Jack found himself ariving at the palace and as he exited from the coach he was both excited and nevrous. He turned to Bunny and North, "Guy's I don't know if I can do this I am just an invisible servent." "And we are just a rabbit and a porcupine whats your point mate?" "Bunny is right Jack you need to enjoy while lasts so go have fun." Jack nodded taking courage from his friends and their words and entered the castle.

He followed the music that he heard to a large set of doors, he stood outside of them and whisperd what his mother had told him, "Have courage, be kind and find the fun." Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in.

The room was crowded with people all looking in one direction Jack tried to see over peoples heads but there was to many people to see what they were looking at. He tried talking to a few people but he was ignored and pushed around by the crowed.

As he looked around overwhelmed by all the grandness that he saw around him, he accidently knocked into someone causing them to spill the drink they had on themselves. Jack tried to say he was sorry but the person just yelled at him. Jack lowerd his head in shame and was about to run back to North and Bunny when suddenly Jack heard a voice say, "Is there a problem here?" Jack looked up and saw a boy who was coverd with freckles, had brown hair and forest green eyes.

Hiccup was bored he could not take any steps without someone pushing their daughter in his face trying to get him to ask her to dance which he always made up an excuse to decline. Hiccup then looked up in time to see the doors open but due to the crowed he couldn't see who entered but he was able to catch a glimps of white hair before once again being surronded by more and more people wanting to talk and dance with him.

Hiccup tried once again to escape the crowed but found a tall man with greyish skin, black hair and yellow eyes blocking his path. "Hello Prince Hiccup," said the man, "My name is Lord Pitch Black and I would like to meet my lovley daughter Heather."

The man Pitch then pushed a girl with black hair in front of him. "Hello," said Hiccup, "It's very nice to meet you Heather." "Like wise your highness." "Hiccup please," said Hiccup as he caught sight of a flash of white hair again. "Excuse me," he said as he walked towards the flash of white he missed the glaring look that Pitch gave him.

As Hiccup got closer he saw that the owner of the white hair was a skinny boy around his age he couldn't see his face because the boy was looking down, and was getting yelled at by one of the guests. Hiccup felt anger rise in him as he walked over and said, "Is there a problem here?" The boy looked up and Hiccup could see bright blue of his eyes and what might have been a snowfake pattern in them.

"Oh Hiccup," said the man who was yelling, "No problem here I was just putting this boy in his place." "What happened?" "This little nobody ran into me causing me spill my drink on myself." "Really," said Hiccup "Thats why your yelling because of an accident and because you got a little wet." "Well yes." "I think its time for you to go," said Hiccup firmly leaving no room for arguments, the man walked away grumbling to himself.

Hiccup made sure that he was gone before he turned back to the white haired boy who was just standing there. "Are you alright," he asked. The boy looked up again giving Hiccup a glimps of his blue eyes, "Yes I am thank you and I am sorry to have caused such a problem." "Don't worry about it accidents happen trust me I should know I make plenty of them," that made a small smile apear on the face of the white haired stranger in front of him.

The boy then said, "He said your name is Hiccup does that mean you are prince Hiccup?" Hiccup started to blush he hated it when people pointed out his status, "Um yeah I am but please call me Hiccup, and your name is?" "Jack," was all he said, "Well Jack would you like to keep me company you seem like you know how to have fun and thses parties do get boring." Jack smiled and agreed, but he looked around and saw that people were starting to look their way.

"People are starting to stare." Hiccup looked around and saw that Jack was right, he wanted to escape the stares but he wanted to keep talking with Jack and he found himself asking, "Would you like to escape out the back with me?" "Is the prince able to leave without being seen." Jack asked with a smile knowing how hard it would be, Hiccup thought about that for a moment and saw his cousin Snoutlout talking with Astrid. "All we need is a distraction can you meet me at the back door in five minutes." Jack nodded yes and Hiccup smiled, "Good and if you want to watch the fun I would keep my eyes out."

Hiccup started walking towards Snoutlout with a plan in mind when Elenor came up beside him out of no where. "So I saw you talking to someone do you want to tell me all about him?" She asked, Hiccup blushed causing Elenor to laugh, "So why did you leave him then?" "I plan on talking to him more just in a place with less eyes and for that I need a distraction." Before Elenor could ask what his plan was Pitch was blocking the path once again.

"Ah Prince Hiccup nice to see you again," he said with his smooth voice. "Um yeah Lord Pitch nice to see you to." "No need for formalities here right, and I trust you remember my daughter." Elenor could see how fidgity Hiccup was looking over to where Jack was waiting so she cut in. "I love your dress," she told Heather "Come on let's get something to drink and you must tell me where you got it." She grabbed Heathers arm and lead her away leaving Pitch with no choice but to follow.

Hiccup sent a silent thank you to Elenor for helping him and he finished what he started. He came up behind Snoutlout who was leaning against a wall and was busy bragging about himself to Astrid who just looked annoyed and ready to punch him. He gently gave Snoutlout a push just enough to upset his balance and sent him tumbling into a table full of food that was close.

As everyone started to laugh at Snoutlout Hiccup ducked his head down and made his way over to Jack who was laughing. He grabbed Jack by the hand and pulled him outside but they both missed the pair of yellow eyes who were watching them.

As they walked they couldn't help but laugh at what Hiccup had done. "So who was that guy?" asked Jack, "Oh that was just a cousin of mine Snoutlout, he has always been annoying so I would like to think of that as a lesson." They both looked down and saw that they were still holding hands, both of them blushed and looked away reluctantly letting go of the others hand.

Soon they came across a fountin and Jack walked over to it and said, "Wow it makes me want to take my shoes off and play in the water." "You should," Hiccup said smiling, "I shouldn't," "You should." "I will," said Jack with a grin as he sat on the edge of the fountian, pulled off his shoes and stepped into the water. He looked back at Hiccup who was watching him with a smile, "Come on," he said "Let's have a little fun." Hiccup laughed but pulled off his shoes and stepped in beside Jack.

It wasnt long before a water fight started between the two of them, Hiccup ended up slipping on the slippery bottem and fell into the water. Jack held a hand out to help pull Hiccup to his feet, "Are you okay?" Hiccup accepted the hand and stood up. "Yeah I am thank you." They noticed how close they were standing to each other causing another blush to appear on their faces, they broke apart and sat on the edge of the fountian with their feet hanging off the edge.

"That was the most fun I have ever had at any of these things," said Hiccup. "Really how can you not have fun at your own party?" "I was never good at things like this with how clumsy and awkward I am." "Well you were the one who slipped in the fountin." "After you told me to come in." "Yeah but you don't have to listen to me." Both boys laughed and Hiccup went to push Jack who caught Hiccups hand with his own. They both looked at their joined hands but instead of pulling away they just lowerd them still clasped together.

Hiccup then asked, "So Jack where do you live?" Jack felt panick rising in his chest he didnt want to tell Hiccup about his life at home, "Well my mother she... Well my father he..." Jack found he couldn't continue "Please excuse me," he said as he picked up his shoes and ran off. But Hiccup was right behind him and caught Jack around the waist.

"Jack whats wrong, tell me whats wrong." Jack struggled but Hiccup held him tight, finally Jack calmed down and looked at Hiccup. "It's my family," he said "I just, I don't want to talk about it." "We don't have to talk about them I didn't mean to upset you." "I'm sorry I didnt mean to mess things up." "You didnt mess anything up, I know what its like to not get along with your family."

"My father keeps insisting on events like this he wants me to marry some girl and settle down but he dosn't even ask me what I want and I can't tell him." "What do you want?" Hiccup focused his gaze on Jack "I just want to be free to fly on Toothless and," Hiccup looked unsure for a moment but then said, "And I don't find myself attracted to girls."

Jack felt hope bloom in his chest as he whisperd, "Who are you attracted to?" Hiccup placed his hands on Jacks waist and Jack put his arms around Hiccups neck and they started to sway to the soft music that could be heard. After a while Jack said, "So you never answerd my question who is the great Hiccup Haddock attracted to?" "Well I am not so sure about the great part but there is this guy I just meet with snow white hair and mischievous blue eyes that he know what he likes. The two looked at each other and were about to kiss but just before their lips could touch a male voice called out "Hiccup!"

The two broke apart and Hiccup turned and saw Gobber walking towards them. "Hiccup yer father is looking for you what are you doing out here?" He then noticed Jack standing there, "And who is this?" Hiccup looked at Jack and he turned back to Gobber and he opened his mouth to tell him that Jack is who he loved but the words got stuck in his throat.

He then said, "This is nobody we just meet out here, and he was just leaving." "Is he a friend of yours?" "No he is not he isn't important." With every word Hiccup felt worse and his voice got softer, behind him Jack felt his heart breaking with every word that Hiccup said. Gobber looked at Hiccup as if he didn't belive him but he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well alrighty then suit yourself but I would hurry up inside yer Father is looking for you." Gobber turned and walked away leaving the two alone.

Hiccup turned to face Jack who had tears falling from his wide unblinking eyes. Hiccup reached out for Jack saying "Jack I am sorry I didnt mean that its just that..." Jack stepped out of Hiccups reach, "No I understand I am just a nobody that you used to pass the time." "No Jack no its just that I," "What Hiccup its just I am not important." "No Jack you are but my father dosn't know that I am attracted to guys and I didn't want him to find out this way." "So what you decied instead to let me know that I am unimportant instead of maybe just telling him something to go away and then tell me that you haven't told your father yet."

Hiccup was silent as Jack contuined "Did you not think that I wouldn't understand, that I would not have pressured you into anything." "Jack," said Hiccup, "I am sorry I didnt think." "No you didn't," he said coldly. "Jack please let me make it up to you." "You can't," was all Jack said before he ran and this time Hiccup didn't chase after him he just sadly watched him go. But what nobody saw was the figure in the shadows that saw everything.

Authors Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! OR HICCUP! We should all send Jack cuddles and cookies for what I made Hiccup do to him but hey they finally meet and thats good right. And now we have offially broken away from the normal Cinderella pattern anything after this comes from my own mind but some parts from some Cinderella movies might still give insperation to other parts. Also if any of you guys thought you saw some stuff that reminds you of Disney's Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella then you are right parts of that did make its way into this chapter. I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't hate me to much for what I did to Jack. Next chapter to be posted as soon as I can let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack ran with tears coming down his face, he felt so stupid thinking that someone could actually want him could actually love him. He ran until he saw his friends waiting by the coach, as he got closer North and Bunny could see something was wrong. "Jack mate what happened?" Bunny asked with concern, "Nothing Bunny," said Jack as he got in and sat down. "Jack please share what is wrong." North said worried for his friend, "Forget it North please I just want to go home," said Jack as he sat in the cornor with his knees up looking out the window.

North and Bunny shared a glance but they just sighed and started on their way, they wanted to say something but they knew Jack wouldn't tell them but they would be their for their friend when he did decied to tell them. Jack looked down and realised that he dropped one of his shoes during his run, he held the shoe close to him and let his silent tears fall.

Hiccup watched Jack run until he could no longer see him and with a heavy heart and with a guilt and miserable feeling rising in his chest, he looked down and saw the shoe that Jack had left. He picked it up and made his way back to his father in a daze, "Hiccup there you are," his father said not seeing how troubled Hiccup was or the shoe in his hand, "Come over here where have you been, you know you shouldn't have left." "Sorry dad," was all he said not paying attention. "Just don't run off again, now go out there and mingle with people," he gave his son a push into the crowed.

Hiccup stumbled before he regained his balance and started to walk with no destination in mind until he felt someone punch his sholder, he turned and saw that it was Astrid. "Ow," he cried out holding his shoulder, "Why is it always violnce with you." "Shut up," she said smiling at him, "I heard from Elenor that our little Hiccup here has meet someone, so come on tell me all about him," Before Hiccup could say anything Elenor walked over "Did I miss anything? Hiccup come on tell us about him."

Hiccup looked at the two people who knew his secret looking at him with happnies for him, and sighed, "Fine I will tell you both what happened," He grabbed them both and lead them into a corner and he told them everything after he had finished both girls then punched him each in a shoulder, "Okay ow what was that for." "For being stupid," "Yes thank you Astrid I know that." "Well so what are you going to do about it?" Asked Elenor with her arms crossed, "I am going to tell my dad everything and then I am going to find Jack and beg for his forgiveness."

Both girls smiled at him, "Good plan," said Astrid "When are you going to tell him?" "Right now," Hiccup said with determination wanting to make right the wrong he did. "Do you really think that's wise Hiccup in the middle of all this." Hiccup looked around at all the people and sighed, "Your right but I need to tell him as soon as possible." "Leave this to me," said Elenor with a smile, "I am going to get all these people out of here." "How are you going to do that?" "With some help from the twins," With a smirk she walked off.

"So Hiccup," said Astrid "How are you going to find this Jack all you know of him is his name and a shoe," he looked at the shoe still in his hands. "I am going to search everywhere until I find him no matter how long it takes," he looked at Astrid, "Will you help me?" "Of course I will how else are you going to pull this off." Suddenly yells of fire broke out and they turned and saw Snoutlout running with his pants on fire. "That must be your cue Hiccup better go talk to your dad while you can," Hiccup nodded and ran off to find his father.

Stoick was busy trying to calm everyone down as he showed them to the nearest exit. "Dad," said Hiccup, "I need to talk to you." "Not now son I need to clean up this mess the twins made." "Dad please I just need a moment," Hiccup begged. "Later son," and as Stoick was about to walk away when Hiccup cried out, "For once in your life would you please just listen to me." Stoick looked down at his son and saw the determination in his eyes something he has only seen a few times in his son. "All right son," he said in a softer voice, "Let's go and talk Gobber can handle things from here."

Stoick and Hiccup left the ball room and walked into Stoick's study, Stoick sat down, looking at his son, "Alright son what is you need to tell me."

Hiccup looked at his father and all the things he planed to tell his father left his head and he begain to pace the floor trying to recollect his thoughts. Stoick watched as his son paced the floor his worry growing the longer his son was quite. He stood up and placed a hand on Hiccups shoulder, "Son what is it you know you can tell me anything."

Hiccup looked into the kind face of his father and he took a deep breath, "Dad I am... Dad I, I I don't like girls I like males dad." Hiccup then shut his eyes and braced himself for his fathers rage, but it didnt come he opened his eyes and saw his father smiling at him. "Your not mad?" He asked hesetently not sure what was going threw his fathers head. Stoick looked down at his son. "Hiccup you are my son and I will always love you," Stoick then hugged his son.

After he let him go he asked, "How long have you known about yourself." Hiccup started feeling awkward talking to his dad about this, "A few years now." "And you have hid it for that long does anyone know?" "Just Astrid and Elenor." "I should have known those two would know," Stoick laughed before saying "Son I am happy that you told me but I get the feeling you picked now to tell me for a reason." Hiccup nodded "I did dad but I feel like its to late do change what I have done." "Well why don't you tell me what happened and maybe I can help," he said as he sat Hiccup down and took a seat in a chair across from him as he waited for his son to tell him what had happened.

Hiccup told his dad about everything, he told him about Jack, about how he feels and about what he said. After he had finished he said, "And now I need to find Jack tell him how sorry I am and beg him to forgive me, but after what I said I don't know if he will," Hiccup said looking down.

"Well all you can do is try son and if you are honest with him I bet he will come around," said Stoick smiling at his son wanting to help him with his problems. "Thanks dad," "Your welcome son now get to bed if you are going to find this boy tomorrow." "Don't you think I should start looking now and tell him how sorry I am before its to late? "Son its late and everyone is asleep no one will be happy to be woken up this late let the boy spend tonight to think and get this thoughts under control." "Your right dad," and Hiccup walked back to his room but when he laid down in his bed, he couldn't sleep he stayed up all night thinking about Jack and how to tell him that he is sorry. And he couldn't shake the feeling he had that he should be looking for Jack now that he needs his help.

Jack and his friends were about half way home before the magic ran out and everything went back to normal but strangely his one shoe stayed, Jack didnt know why but a small part of him was happy to have it. He picked up the shoe along with North and Bunny and finished walking home.

It started to rain before they got there and North and Bunny tried to get Jack to cheer up knowing that he loved to play in the rain. "Come on Jack," said North "You love playing in rain." "Yeah mate you love the rain," but he just gave them one word answers and keept walking still thinking of what happened with Hiccup.

When they got back Jack walked up to his attic room, he set North and Bunny on his bed and started to change out of his wet clothes he thought about throwing the suit out but since it was his fathers he pacted it away with thoughts of trying to fix it.

After he finished he knelt on the floor, he picked up a loose floorbord and inside the hole was a small box of things that were important to Jacks, things left to him by his Mother and Father. He took his shoe and very gently laided it in the box watching how the silver shoe stood out in the dark hole, he put the floorbord back and laied down on his bed. North walked up to Jack, "Jack please we worry about you tell us what happened." Jack looked at their faces full of concern and worry and he found himself telling them what had happened.

When Jack finished his story, North said, "Jack we are so sorry for you but he if he did that he dosn't deserve you." "Yeah mate you are to good for him." Jack smiled a small smile, "Thanks guys," "Now rest Jack things will look better in morning." Jack smiled at his friends seeing the concern for him, "Okay good night North, you to Bunny and thank you both." "Good night Jack." "Yeah sleep well." Jack closed his eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Pitch glared as he watched Hiccup leave the ball room with a boy with white hair, he narrowed his eyes as he recognized the boy as Jack, very quietly he slipped outside and followed the boys. He stayed hidding in the shadows and heard everything that happened between the boys. With a plan forming in his mind as he watched Jack run away and the look on Hiccups face a sinistar smile came on his face as he slipped back inside and found Heather. "Heather some busniess just came up," he said cooly, "And I need to take care of it." "Okay father," was all she said not caring what her father was doing as long as he left her alone, Pitch then left the ball, he got a horse and road into the forest.

Soon he came up to dark sinister looking building and he got off the horse he confidently walked in the door. The inside was full of mean looking men who glared at him as he walked. Pitch ignored their stares and walked up the biggest man of all and sat down at his table ignoring the glare he was giving him. A tray of drinks sat in the middle of the table and Pitch reached over, grabed one and took a drink.

The man looked at him and said, "You must have a death wish coming in here like you own the place and helping yourself to my drink." Pitch put the mug down looking at the man he put both of is elbows on the table lacing his fingers together, "Actully I have now gotten what I wanted," "And whats that?" The man said leaning back in his chair pulling on the end of his large black beard, "Your attention," Pitch said smoothly" leaning forword on the table. "And what is it you think I can do for you?" "You are Alvin the Treacherous I presume." "Who is asking?" responded the man with a glare as he took out a knife out of his belt and started to sharpen it making sure it was always pointed at Pitch as he pushed it across the sharping stone.

Pitch ignored the knife and said, "My name is Pitch Black and I am in need of your services," he pulled a small pouch from his pocket and thew it at Alvin. Alvin caught the bag and opened it to reveal that it was full of gold coins, picking one up and examining it he turned back to Pitch looking at the fine clothes he was wearing. Alvin could tell the man had money and he knew if he played his cards right he could get more of it from this rich lord so he said with a smile, "Alright you have my attention."

"There is someone I need to disappear and if you help me there will be more gold in it for you." Alvin looked from the gold Pitch and said, "That sounds like a big job I might need some more persuasion to consider it." Pitch said nothing but pulled out another pouch and gave it to Alvin who opened it and saw more gold coins. "Alright," He said with a smile "You have my attention, who is it you need to get rid of?" "A worthless servent boy that lives with me." "When should we get rid of him?" "Tonight," said Pitch with an evil smile.

Authors Note: Hey guys I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Also I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I want to thank my best friend who has been a big help in writing this story I couldn't do it with out you. I look forword to any and all reviews and comments you guys leave, I will have the next chapter posted as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was suddenly jearked awake by a hand grabbing him over the mouth and pulling him from his bed. He caught a glimps of a large mean looking man as he pulled him down the stairs and out of the house. He struggled to break free but the man held his wrists firm and with his mouth coverd he couldn't cry for help, he saw North and Bunny trying to stop the man but he just pushed them to the side.

Once they were outside of the house Jack saw more men waiting, he redoubbled his efforts to escape but instead the man holding him held on tighter. "Wait," a voice called out, "Wait." Jack looked up with relief in his eyes as he saw Pitch walking towards them thinking he was saved but that hope was soon crushed.

"Is this the boy" the man holding Jack asked. Pitch looked at him with his cold, mean eyes, "Yes that is him." Jack tried to get his mouth free. "I think the boy wants to say something let him speak." The hand was taken from his mouth and Jack sucked in deep breaths, when he caught his breath he turned to Pitch and asked "Why, why are you doing this to me?"

Pitch looked down at him, "Why? I will tell you why, I have worked hard my whole life to become someone respectable, some one with power and then when Heather was born I had planned on using her to further extend my power and make her queen. I even married your mother to help create a respectable name for her, I taught her everything she would have ever needed to know to be queen and I just waited for the perfect opportunity.

"But then your mother died leaving me with you, I should have just gotten rid of you when I had the chance but I generously keept you. Now my mistake has come back because now the princes head has been turned by you." When Pitch said this Jack's eyes got wide.

"Thats right boy I saw you tonight with the prince I saw and heard everything, and now you stand in my way of making Heather queen." "If you really saw everything then you saw that he dosn't really want me and that I left." "Oh I saw you and I saw the look his face he felt horrible about what he did and I bet he is not going to forget you and is going to try to find you only guess what you wont be here."

"Why are you doing this" Jack asked again, "You were the only father I have ever know, I have done everything you have ever asked of me didn't you at once ever love me, or thought of me as your family?" Pitch looked at Jack with cold harsh eyes, "Who could ever love a nobody like you."

Jack felt his body go limp when Pitch said that knowing that nobody was coming to his rescuse and that he was at the mercy of the large man who held him but Jack couldn't find it in him to care. His mother was dead, Pitch was handing him over without a second thought and Hiccup. Jack felt conflicted when he thought of Hiccup part of him wished what Pitch said was true and that Hiccup would look for him but he also rememberd the pain he felt but in his heart all he wanted was for Hiccup to find him.

Pitch then turned to Alvin and handed him another pouch of coins, "Here is the rest of it." Alvin took the money, "Anything you want us to do to him?" "Do with him what you will he is nothing to me," he then turned and walked away never looking back as Jack was forced to leave with Alvin.

He was forced on a horse and Jack was not sure how long they rode for and when they stopped Jack was forced on a boat by Alvin and was tied to keep him from trying to runaway. "Set sail for outcast island," he yelled to his men who ran about to what he said. Looking down at Jack he sneared "So this is the runt who has captured the heart of the prince well I must say you don't look like much but that will be for Draggo to decied."

He walked away leaving Jack alone, he looked around and noticed he could just see the castle and he wished he could go back and tell Hiccup that he was sorry for running away and for not listening to him. He found as they sailed father away Jack wished for nothing more then to be with Hiccup again he knew that even though he had known the prince for a few hours and what had happened he had fallen in love with him.

As the castle left his sight Jack thought to himself how dark the night was, how cold the sea air was, but mostly of how scared he was. He looked up into the full moon and it made him feel a bit better noticing how big it was and how it seemed the chase the darkness away and he felt less alone. As he looked into the moon he allowed himself to hope that maybe just maybe he would be found and rescued.

Hiccup rose early the next morning and ran outside and begain to saddle up Toothless, "You don't think you are going to leave with out us do you?" Hiccup turned and saw both Elenor and Astrid standing there, "We are coming with you Hiccup," said Astrid. "No it's okay you two stay here I can handle this." "Well we are not really giving you a choice," replied Elenor.

Hiccup knew that he was not going to be able to talk them out of this so he said, "Astrid you can come with me and Elenor I need some I can trust here to watch the other riders and be ready to come if I need you." "Do you really think you are going to need the riders help with this," she asked. "I hope not but a small part of me worries and I would rather be ready." Elenor nodded, "Alright I will stay and watch them but hurry back." Hiccup finished saddling Toothless and Astrid got Stormfly ready and the two took off.

The morning and afternoon passed without any luck in finding Jack or anyone who had heard of a boy with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. When they had stopped to let the dragons rest and let them have a drink Astrid asked "Do you have any idea where we are going?" "I have no idea," "Then how do you know were to look?" Hiccup pulled out a map that he had been using to keep track of their progress and laid it out for Astrid to see.

"I look at it this way Astrid how many people do you know that has white hair that is around our age?" "None," "Exactly and a person like that would stand out so we can eleminate the area surounding the castle, and knowing how far the invatations went I can guess that people no father then here came last night," and Hiccup pointed to a section of the map that he had circled. "But that still leaves a lot of area to cover," "Yes it is but I have to find him Astrid." Astrid could see the determination in his eyes, "Don't worry Hiccup we will," Hiccup nodded and they got back on their dragons and continued with the search.

As more time passed and still with no luck Hiccup said, "Maybe its hopeless Astrid or maybe I have just gone crazy and made him up." "Well Hiccup we all knew you were crazy but don't give up yet, now come on we are at the next house. They landed the dragons, knocked on the door and Pitch Black was the one that answerd.

"Your highness," he said when he saw who was at the door, "Please, please come in," "Thank you," said Hiccup as he and Astrid walked into the house. "Please sit," said Pitch as he shut the door, all three of them sat down and Pitch asked, "Can I get you something to drink?" Before Hiccup or Astrid could answer Pitch had called Heather over, "Heather be a dear and go fetch our guests something to drink."

Heather left the room and Pitch turned his eyes on Hiccup, "I trust you remember my daughter from last night." "Yes she is lovley girl," said Hiccup but before he could say more Heather had come back and passed out the drinks. "Come Heather," said Pitch, "Come sit and talk to the Prince he did come all this way after all to see you." "I am sorry but no," said Hiccup, "Excuse me," said Pitch in a flat even voice as he tried not to start yelling.

"Heather you seem like a nice girl and while I am looking for someone I was wondering if you had seen him." Before Heather could say anything Pitch interrupted her, "You two must be hungry Heather go into the kitchen and get some snacks," Before Hiccup or Astrid could protest she was gone. "Thank you Pitch but that is not nessasary," "Please I insist it wont take but a moment and you can tell me who you are looking for." Hiccup couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about the black haired man he did not trust and a glance at Astrid showed that she felt the same.

Choosing his words carefully Hiccup said, "I am looking for a boy with white hair and blue eyes who was at the ball last night who might have lost this shoe," Hiccup pulled out Jack's shoe to show him. "I regret to inform you but there is no one like that here and I have never heard of anyone like that, it is just me and my daughter here."

Hiccup looked around and saw how spotless the room they were in was and with a glance at Pitch Hiccup could tell the man was not use to work and with how Heather's hands looked it was obvious she was not the one who had done the cleaning. There was also no sign of anyone else who worked here and for some reason that didn't seem right to Hiccup. "Do you maybe have anyone on staff I could ask." "Oh no sir we have no one here it really is just me and my daughter who live here."

Before Hiccup could question him father a crash was heard from the kitchen, "Please excuse me," said Pitch "I must go and check on Heather," and he hurried out of the room leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone.

"Something dosn't seem right here," said Astrid. "I was thinking the same thing both of them have never done hard work yet this place is spotless someone has to have been doing it." "It's not only that Hiccup," "What do you mean?" "I mean that there were three invatations sent here," said Astrid looking at a list that was made of who all was invited, "One to a Lord Pitch along with his daughter and stepson." "Does it say the name of the stepson?" "No it just says Pitch's name and daughter and stepson on the list no other names," it was then that a sound rang out of something falling downstairs. Hiccup looked at the stair case and some something land at the bottem he walked over picked it up and saw that it was a shoe.

North and Bunny had been trying to come up with a plan to help Jack all day but they had no luck and when they heard who was at the door North said, "He is our key in helping Jack." "Him," scoffed Bunny "He is the reason Jack is in trouble in the first place." "But Bunny he came all the way out here to find him, he even still carry his shoe with him. Besides he is our only hope to save Jack." "I guess your right but what can we do?"

North thought for a moment, "We need to keep Pitch and Heather out of way and show Hiccup that Jack was here." "How do we show him that?" North thought for a bit more, "We can show him shoe he has one we just need to bring out other." "I can keep them in the kitchen with some help from Abby." "I will then get shoe."

Bunny hopped away and found Abby who was laying down outside missing Jack, "Abby we need to help Jack," At Jacks name she turned to the rabbit, "Okay here is the plan," Bunny told Abby what to do who ran into the kitchen. When the dog suddenly appear Heather dropped what she was holding, which brought Pitch into the room.

When Abby saw him she started to growl and forced Pitch and Heather to stand in the middle of the room as she circled them and any time they would try to move she would snap her teeth at them trying to bite them.

North quickly rushed up to Jack's room to get the shoe, he had a bit of diffiuculty moving the floorbord to get to where Jack keeps his most treasured iteams. But after he moved it he grabbed the shoe and started making his way down all the attic stairs. It took him longer then he wanted but there were a lot of stairs and the shoe was heavy but with determination he made it to the main staircase.

Looking down he saw Hiccup and Astrid talking, "Now what," said North to himself, "How to make them notice?" He got another idea and with a great push he sent the shoe tumbling down the stairs as he slid down the hand rail. His plan worked as Hiccup heard the sound and walked over and found the shoe.

"Astrid," said Hiccup as he turned around with the shoe in his hand, "Hiccup that's," said Astrid as she looked at Jack's shoe were Hiccup left it. "It's Jacks other shoe," he said "How did it get here," he asked when a voice called out "I can help you."

Hiccup looked down and saw a porcupine on the banister, "Are you talking to me," Hiccup asked in disbelief. "Yes," said the porcupine, "My name is North I am a friend of Jack's," "But you can talk." "No time for that now Jack needs your help he is in danger."

At the word danger Hiccup looked focused, "What happened to Jack where is he?" "I am not sure but Pitch his stepfather did something to him he can tell you more." Hiccup held his hand out and North climbed into it and Hiccup passed him to Astrid, "Then its time we got answers," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

When he entered the room he saw Pitch and Heather being keept in place by a dog with a rabbit standing near by on the table. "What's going on here." asked Hiccup. "This beast," spat Pitch has gone crazy and is trying to kill us." Hiccup walked forword and bent down holding a hand out to the dog, Abby looked at Hiccup and let him pet her calming her down. "Thank you," said Pitch as he walked closer "I will take care of that beast immediately." Astrid then held out her axe causing Pitch to take a step back.

Hiccup stood up and looked at Pitch, "I am going to ask you one more time who else lives here other then you two." "There's no one else," said Pitch. Hiccup pulled out both of Jack's shoes, "Then where did this other shoe come from?" Pitch paled and said, "Where did you get that?" "That is none of your concern now tell me where is Jack."

Pitch then sneard "What does it matter you didnt want him anyways and after what you did to him do you really think he would forgive you." Astrid grabbed Pitch and pushed him against the wall her wepon held close to his neck. Pitch just laughed "You can't kill me if you do you will never find him." "Maybe Toothless can change your mind, ever meet a Night Fury the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?" asked Hiccup, "Now, where is Jack," he asked his voice serious.

Pitch just laughed, "It dosn't matter even if you find him its to late to help him I wouldn't be supprised if he was already dead." Hiccup felt panic at those words but he didnt let it show "Then it dosn't matter if you tell us." "I sold him to Alvin the Treacherous to be taken to outcast island and to be disposed of."

"Astrid," said Hiccup "Tie them up." Astrid tied up both Pitch and Heather as Hiccup quickly wrote a letter. When that was done he looked at North and Bunny, "I want to thank you both for your help I am going to get Jack back. I am sending for someone to come and get these two but can you both keep an eye on them for me until they get here." "Sure thing mate," said Bunny at the same time North said, "Good luck," Hiccup nodded and went back to where Toothless and Stormfly were waiting.

"Are you sure its a good idea to leave them there Hiccup?" "They wont be alone for long," said Hiccup as he pulled a Terrible Terror from his bags, he fastened the letter he wrote to the little green dragon and let it go. "Air Mail will take that letter back home and I have told my father to come for these two and I have asked Elenor and the other riders to meet us at the docks, we have to hurry if we want to save Jack before something happens to him."

"Hiccup nothing will happen to Jack," said Astrid "He will be fine." "I hope so Astrid I don't know what I will do if something happens to him, I will never forgive myself." "Hiccup," said Astrid making the brown haired boy look at her, "I promise you nothing will happen to Jack." Hiccup looked at his best friend "Thanks Astrid I couldn't have done this without you." The blond girl smiled "Now come on lets go get your man." The girl laughed at the blush that came across his face as they got the dragons ready to go.

Authors note: Hey guys sorry its been so long since my last update but I hope you all like this chapter. As for Bunny being able to talk to Abby well they are both animals and in the movie Bruno was able to understand the birds and as for Hiccup being able to understand North and Bunny I have plans to explain that later. See you guys next time and if you liked it reviews are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup got on Toothless and flew to the docks with Astrid close behind him on her dragon Stormfly, once they got there they found the dock masters Mulch and Bucket. Mulch saw them coming and said, "Your highness what can we do you for your highness." "Mulch I need you to tell me everything you know about an Alvin the Treacherous and a place called outcast island and what happens to prisoners there."

"Well your highness I have only heard rumors and it is said that Alvin takes people and he sells to the ruler of outcast island." "What is this persons name?" "I have heard whispers that his name is Draggo Bloodfist." "How do I get to outcast island?" Bucket then said, "Oh outcast island is rumored to be a few hours that way," and Bucket pointed, "but they say who ever sets foot on the island dosn't come off of it alive."

"Well time to prove them wrong then, Mulch I need your fastest ship now." "Yes your Highness right away." "As Mulch and Bucket ran off to prepare the ship Astrid said, "So whats the plan?" "I don't really have one yet." "Then what are you going to do?" "Probably something stupid." "Well that's not new."

Hiccup looked over and saw, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs standing there. "So I see air mail worked." said Hiccup, "Yes it did but Hiccup what are we doing here?" asked Snoutlout. "Well I need you guys help, there is someone being held on outcast island and we are going to get them back." "But Hiccup," said Fishlegs, "Outcast island is full of the most violent people ever no one has ever made it out alive." "Wait violnce?" said Tuffnut "Okay but I am using Ruff as a human sheild."

Mulch then came back and said, "The ship is ready your highness." "Thank you Mulch." Hiccup then turned to everyone and said "I wont force you to come with me but I am asking for your help to please help with this." Astrid walked forword and said, "You can count on me Hiccup." Tuffnut said, "You are asking us to come with you on a mission where we might die?" "Yes Tuffnut I am." "Sweet then me and Ruffnut are in." Fishlegs walked timidly over saying, "I don't know what help I can give but count me in." "Thanks Fishlegs." Everyone then looked over at Snoutlout who had his arms crossed and when he saw them all looking he said, "What excuse me if I am not to keen on dying." With everyone still looking he said, "Okay I will go."

They borded the ship and as the sailed off Snoutlout asked "Why not just fly there?" "We need to be sneaky and not be seen and since I don't know what we are up against this is the best way to go unnoticed," Hiccup said, "Now we have a few hours to come up with a plan does anybody have an idea."

As the outcast ship arived at outcast island Jack was pulled from the ship and led threw a large crowed of some of the scarriest looking people and they all learned at him in a way that made his skin crawl keeping his eyes down he avoided all eye contact with people.

Soon he was brought to a place where a bunch of crewdly made cabbins were set up and he was being lead to the largest one. He saw a group of people outside of it but before he could get a good look at them he was forced to his knees and Alvin said, "My King Drago look at what I have brought you this time." Jack keept his eyes down but he listend as foot steps aproched him.

He heard a voice say, "You never dissapoint Alvin let's see what you have brought me." Hands then gripped his hair and he was forced to look up. The man that stood before Jack was really tall with long black hair, he had a scar on his face, with dark peircing eyes and he wore a clock that looked to made of dragon skin that coverd his body.

"Well now," he said in low voice, "What a pretty thing you have brought me Alvin." Jack wanted to run and hide but the man keept a firm grip on his hair preventing him from moving. The man who Jack by now thought was Drago said, "He will make a fine prize for Dagger who has been begging me for a new play toy after he broke the last one." Drago laughed a sound that filled Jack with dread. He then yelled out "DAGGER!"

A boy around Jacks age hurried over. His hair stood up and he had three scars going across his eye and he said, "You called sir." "Yes Dagger I did you have been so loyal to me that I have a reward for you." Drago then pulled his hair making Jack cry out in pain and bringing Daggers attention to him for the first time. "Alvin has brought me this and I have decided to give him to you." Dagger said, "Thank you my lord." "You are welcome now take him and go. Alvin come with me old friend and tell me what has been going on." Alvin and Drago left leaving Jack alone with Dagger.

Dagger pulled Jack to his feet and looked at him in a way that made Jacks stomach turn over with dread. Dagger then said, "Tell me your name and don't lie to me if I found out that you had lied you don't want to think about what I will do to you." To scared to lie Jack said, "Jack." in a small voice. "Jack hmmm I like it. Well Jack you belong to me now so come on." He then pulled Jack along behind him and as they walked Jack saw the looks people gave him some looked at him in pitty and other laughed and leared at him making Jacks stomic drop.

Finally they arived at what Jack took to be Daggers house. Dagger opend the door and shoved Jack in, he then walked in and locked the door shut behind him. Jack didn't have any time process what happened because next thing he knew Dagger was roughly kissing him. Jack tried to fight back but Dagger held him still and forced Jack to open his mouth and roughly shove his tounge in Jacks mouth. His mouth then left Jacks but Jacks relief was short lived as Dagger began to asult his neck leaving brusies on it with his teeth that made Jack cry out in pain but only seemed to drive Dagger wilder.

Dagger then pulled Jacks shirt off and let his eyes stray over his body and poor Jack could do nothing but cry as Dagger held his hands captive above his head. Dagger then put both of Jacks wrist in one hand and he begain to play with his nipples. Jack could do nothing but cry and hate, he hated Pitch for selling him, he hated Alvin for taking him, hated Drago for giving him to Dagger and he hated Dagger for what he was doing to him. He also hated himself for what was happening to him knowing he is powerless to stop it.

Dagger pulled away and with a wicked smile said, "You like that don't you?" he placed his hand on Jacks pants where his body was betraying him by being slighly aroused. Dagger pulled down Jacks pants and begain to play with his body bringing him from slighly aroused to fully aroused.

Jack the gave thanks for what happened next as a knock came at the door and a male voice called out "Drago wants to see you." Dagger stopped what he was doing and said, "Tell him he can wait I am busy." "He said now Dagger and you know that he dosn't want to be keept waiting." Dagger let out a growl and said, "Tell him I will be there soon."

Dagger then turned to Jack and said, "Well love it looks like we are going to have to wait a few." Dagger then picked Jack up and went threw another door that Jack was horrified to see was Daggers bed room. Dagger threw Jack on the bed and tied both of his hands to the head bord and said, "Now wait right here I will be back soon and then we can get to the good part."

Jack held his breath after he heard Daggers door shut and listend as he walked away. He then allowed himself to breath. He looked around the room for anything he could use to help him escape but he found nothing. He struggled against his bounds in hopes of them being lose or breaking them but they were strong and well tied. Jack then started cry and wishing that Hiccup would come and save him.

As outcast island came closer Hiccup said "Now let's go over the plan again. We are to get in and out as queity as possible. I will search the island with Toothless to find Jack. Ruff and Tuff I want you two to blend in with the people there in case we need you. Snoutlout I need you to watch over whoever is in charge and alert us if he moves and Astrid I need you to stay here with the dragons to keep them calm and as backup incase we need you.

Now if anybody hears anything about Jack you need to tell me imidetly. Now everybody pull your cloak up over your head, and if anyone wants to back out now is the time." "Why would we want to back out," said Ruffnut, "Yeah," said Tuffnut "Theres a chance we could die or at least Ruffnut." "Hey," said Ruffnut.

"Okay," said Hiccup stoping the twins from argueing, "Lets go," they got off the boat and started to walk to the villige they saw once there they split up Ruffnut and Tuffnut headed for one side of the town, and Snoutlout the other.

Toothless and Hiccup made there way to the town and Hiccup whisperd to Toothless, "I think it would be smart to split up." Toothless made a sound of disagrment and Hiccup said "But if we split up we have a better chance of finding him." Reluctently Toothless agreed.

Hiccup keept his head down but his ears were alert as he listened for news about Jack. He was walking around when he heard a man say "So Dagger how was the new meat that Draggo gave you?" A man that Hiccup took to be Dagger but he couldn't see him because his back was turned but he let out a laugh that sent shivers down Hiccups spine. "You mean my little white haird prize," he said which percked Hiccups attention. "I was interupted before I could get very far but I left him tied up for latter. I plan on making him scream tonight, even with my house the farthest away I am sure everybody will here him when I get back."

Hiccup knew they were talking about Jack, he looked around and spotted Toothless and made his way over to him. He whispeared to Toothless "He is here he is being keept in a house on the edge of town. We need to get there fast and get him out." Hiccup got on Toothless back and he ran to the fatherst house. Hiccup got off Toothless and they walked over to it and saw that it was unlocked, Hiccup opened the door and steped inside.

Jack heared the door open and cringed in fear thinking that Dagger had come back he started shaking and crying as he heard the footsteps coming closer the closed his eyes but the tears contined to flow out, he wanted to curl into a ball but the ropes wouldnt allow him but he moved as much as he could. When he heard the door opened all he could do was cry harder and shake more.

` The foot steps reached the bed and Jack felt hands caress his face and a voice whisper "I am sorry Jack so sorry." Not daring to belive it Jack opened his eyes and he saw the face of the person he wished for the most, looking into his green eyes full of care and love he said "Hiccup? Your here?" "Yes Jack I am here and I am going to get you out of here I promise." Jack felt safe then knowing that Hiccup would save him.

When Hiccup and Toothless enterd the house and found Jacks clothes Hiccup felt rage bubble up in him but at the sight of Jack on that bed he also felt that it was his fault that this had happened. He rushed towrds Jack and colopsed on his knees beside Jack. He reached out to gently touch his face and felt his heart break when Jack flinched. "I am sorry Jack so sorry he wispeard.

Jack opend his eyes and Hiccup saw the hope and love in his eyes and he promised himself that no matter what he would get Jack out of here. When Jack asked if it was really him Hiccup told him that he would get him out.

Hiccup quickly stood up and Jack made a sound of protest at his moving but Hiccup got his dagger and quickly cut Jack free. Hiccup then looked at the red rope marks on Jacks feet and ankels and he felt rage at the person who did this to Jack but he mostly felt anger at himself for letting this happen but he also felt heart break for Jack and a wish to protect him.

Hiccup knelt beside Jack and took his hands in his all he could was whisper "I am so sorry Jack this is all my fault." Jack shook his head and said, "No Hiccup this isnt your fault and I am so happy that you came for me twice now I guess." Hiccup looked Jack straight in the eye and said "I will always come for you Jack."

Jack threw his arms around Hiccup and hugged him as tight has he could Hiccup returned the hug and he held him as tightly as he thought he could without hurting Jack. The two went to kiss but just before they could Toothless came threw the door holding Jacks clothes in his mouth. It was then both boys rememberd that Jack had nothing on. Both blushed as Hiccup took the clothes from Toothless handed them to Jack.

Hiccup looked at Jack and said, "Can you stand or do you need help?" "I think I can do it," Jack said as he started to stand up but his legs would not support him. He gave a cry of pain, Hiccup caught Jack before he fell and Jack said, "I might need a little help."

Both fighting a blush Hiccup helped Jack into his clothes and he picked Jack up bridal style. "I can walk Hiccup," Jack said. "You can barley stand let alone walk it will go faster if I carry you." Jack didn't protest any more and he snuggled into the warm protection Hiccup's arms provided for him as Hiccup held him tighter.

They enterd the main room of the house were Toothless was waiting for them. "We need to leave now," said Hiccup as he picked up his cloack and fastend it around Jack and pulled the hood up to cover his face. "What about you," Jack asked. "I will be fine but you are easy to spot and must hide."

They went outside were Hiccup put Jack on Toothless and got in the saddle behind him, and they begain to walk staying in the edge of the town close to the tree's where Toothless could hide, and as they did they signaled to the other riders who was watching for them, that it was time to start back and one by one the riders left so they would not draw attention to themselves.

After a few minutes had passed Hiccup said "Now we are going to start making our way to the ship, we are going to walk because running will only draw attention to us remember to keep your head down and be quite okay." "Okay," Jack said Hiccup pressed a quick kiss to Jacks cheek and they started walking.

As they got closer to the town Hiccup felt Jack tense and he wraped his arm tighter around him as he used the other to hold on to Toothless. As they enterd the edge of the center of town they heard several voices talking loudly. One was teasing Dagger about Jack. When Hiccup heard this he made a promise to himself that he would make Dagger suffer for what he did to Jack. He almost got off Toothless to do just that but the feel of Jack in his arms reminded him that Jack needed to come first there would be time to make the other suffer when he knew Jack was safe.

He looked around and he didn't see any of his friends so he made his way over to where the boat was but a strong gust of wind blew the hood down from Jack exposing him and as luck would have it, it was that moment that someone looked their way and even in the dark Jack's white hair was easy to spot.

"The prisoner is ecaping!" The man shouted alerting everyone to what was happening Dagger and Draggo jumped up and Draggo yelled, "Dont let them get away!" "Hold on," Hiccup yelled to Jack as he brought Toothless to a run because the trees making it hard to fly.

Hearing the sound of hoof beats behind them Hiccup turned around and saw Dagger and Drago after them with more men close beind. But looking behind him Hiccup failed to see the tree branch and it hit him on the head and caused him to fall from Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Jack cried out, Hiccup quickly got up and said "I am fine, Toothless keep Jack safe." It was then that Dagger and Drago caught up to him, "Not for long!" Dagger cried out as he drew his sword and slashed at Hiccup. Hiccup dogged and drew his own sword, he slashed at Dagger who just laughed at him, but what Hiccup didnt see was Drago coming up behind him with his sword drawn.

Toothless started to race back to Hiccup with Jack holding on to him. Seeing what was happening he raced into the middle of the fight and managed to knock Drago away at the same moment Jack shouted a cry of warning.

As Toothless fought Draggo who was on horse back while Dagger got down off his horse and faced Hiccup. He laughed and said, "So the little prince came all the way out here to save one boy." He then charged at Hiccup who blocked the attack and he contined to say, "You must really care for this boy and dare I say even love him that makes my plans for him so much more wonderful."

Hiccup gave a cry and slashed at Dagger and landed a cut on his arm. Letting out another laugh Dagger swung and got a deep cut on Hiccups ribs and pushed him to the ground.

Jack let a cry, hearing it Hiccup yelled, "Stay where you are Jack." Putting his boot on Hiccups chest Dagger leaned in and said "So I was right you do love the boy. Did you know that he was given to me as a present and that I could do what ever I wanted with him. I can't blame you for loving him he does have a nice face and the sounds he made were..."

Dagger never got to go any father because Hiccup cryed out in rage at his words and flung himself at Dagger. He begain to punch him as the two rolled around on the ground Hiccup using a knife landed more cuts on the other. Dagger managed to get away from Hiccup and pick up his sword, and Hiccup was quick to do the same. The two contined to fignt until they heard a scream.

Distracted booth looked over at Toothless who had killed Draggo, "Its over now Dagger," Hiccup said as he pointed his sword at Dagger "Your leader is dead surrender."

Giving one last smile Dagger said, "Never," He pushed pass Toothless and Hiccup knocking him to the ground and ran for his horse he climbed back on it and started to charge at Hiccup who tried to get out of the way but Dagger brought his horses hooves down on Hiccups left leg. As he road away he called out "Something to remember me by little prince if you live that long and don't worry I will be back for that boy."

Astrid heard the fighting and rushed over and saw what has happened, Toothless imidatly rushed to Hiccup and Astrid saw Jack about to get off Toothless "Stay where you are we need to move fast." She said and saw that his leg was a mess and she knew there was no way Hiccup could move on his own. She picked Hiccup up who gave a cry of pain before passing out, "Hold on Hiccup," She said as she rushed twords Jack half carring half dragging the unconsuies boy.

"Hiccup is unconcious I will hold him while you ride Toothless back, She put Hiccup in front of her and held on to him, and they set off at a run on the dragons

They got to the boat and were imidatly surronded and asked questions but Jack didnt hear any of it. When Astrid carried Hiccup to a room and laid him on a bed he sat there holding Hiccups hand staring as if in a daze.

Astrid imidatly set to work trying to stop the bleeding she cut a strip of cloth and tied it tightly around Hiccups leg. She then took some water and started to wash the blood away but the more she cleaned the more she saw how damaged it was. She took another strip and tied it tightly around the gash on his stomach.

Looking over at Jack she said, "Thats the best I can do for now." "Will he be okay." Jack asked his voice laced with fear and concern for the burnett, Astrid looked at the white hair boy staring down at Hiccup and she saw sadness, regret and love in his eyes. She didn't want to lie to the boy so she said, "He is pretty bad off but he is strong and with you here it can only help him."

The tears started to flow from Jacks eyes as he said, "Its my fault this happened, if it wasnt for me he would be fighting for his life right now." What the two didn't know was that Hiccup had woken up until he reached up and placed his hand on Jacks cheek and said, "No not your fault never your fault."

Jack placed his hand over Hiccups and looked into his eyes. Astrid left the room and Hiccup said, "Don't blame yourself it is not your fault." "It is, if only I hadn't run that night this never would have happened." "You were scared and hurt I understand I am just happy that you are safe, just promise me that you will never leave me," Hiccup took Jacks hand holding it tightly and said, "Promise me?" "I promise." "I love you," Hiccup said right before he passed out again, "I love you to," Jack said as he kissed Hiccups hand, "I love you so much please live."

The second they got back Astrid came into the room with Snoutlout and picked Hiccup up and tried to leave but Hiccup even unconsouis refused to let go of Jacks hand, Astrid didnt have the heart to force him away so she said "Hurry up I have my dragon waiting we must ride."

Jack didnt say anything he just followed quickly "I have sent a messagner ahead to the castle to alert them to what has happened when we get there just stay with Hiccup he needs you." "Okay I will," Jack said as he once again held Hiccup as Astrid speed off twords the castle.

When they got there Stoick was waiting out side with Gobber and Elenor, when they flew up Stoick said, "How is he?" Astrid got down from her dragon and Stoick took Hiccup from Jack but there hands still connected, "He has lost a lot of blood and his leg is badly hurt we need to get him to Gothi."

Stoick with his son in his arms and started to rush him inside and when Jack followed it was when he noticed him for the first time. "Who are you?" He asked "My name is Jack," "Jack, my sons Jack," "Yes Stoick" Astrid then said "Hiccup has hold of him and wont let go its probably best to keep them together." Stoick looked at their hands and then picked Jack up and said, "Yes its for the best but we must hurry Gothi is waiting for us."

Stoick hurred threw the castle with Jack and Hiccup in his arms with Gobber and Elenor close behind them. Stoick came to a room with a short old lady in it and she pointed to the bed and Stoick quickly put Hiccup on it. Gothi made a mothion with her hands and Gobber said "She wants us to leave, everybody out."

Jack took his hand from Hiccups and started to move away but Hiccup started thrash about and cry out, Stoick held Hiccup down and said, "Jack take his hand again you keep him calm." Jack looked to Stoick and Gothi who nodded and Jack quickly took Hiccups hand again and he calmed down.

Gothi pointed to Jack and made some more motions and Gobber said, "She wants everyone but the boy out." Stoick let go of Hiccup and brought Jack a chair to sit on and everybody left the room.

Gothi begain to exam Hiccup and when she was done she looked to Jack who asked "Is he going to be all right." Gothi was a mute so she wrote "I will not lie to you boy he is bad, he has lost a lot of blood and to save his life drastic messaers must be taken if he has a chance but he is strong and you make him stronger. He will need all the help he can get if he is to live threw this." Jack started to cry silent tears for Hiccup as Gothi went to tell Stoick and the others what had to happen if was to live.

Authors Note: Grabs proviesions and hides under blankets* Don't hate for what I did to Jack and for what happened to Hiccup! Hiccup came for Jack isn't that whats important here, and if you disagre with me just remember I am armed, *Hold squirt bottle filled with water* and I know how to use it. Any ways if you liked it I love reviwes and votes are always welcome! I hope everyone had Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup woke up, fighting the fog clouding his mind. He could feel someone holding his hand and crying, he could hear them saying how sorry they are. He knew that voice to be Jack's, so he fought the cloud in his mind harder and harder until he finally opened his eyes and he saw Jack crying.

He lifted his hand up to wipe away Jacks tears as he said, "Dont cry Jack," his voice sounding small and weak. Jack snapped his head up at his voice, "You're awake," he said happily. "How long have I been asleep?" "Three days." "What happened Jack?" At those words, Jack went silent,

Hiccup saw the way his face fell and squeezed his hand, "Jack look at me," he said as strongly and as gently as he could, watching Jack slowly meet his eyes, "What happened?" He asked again.

Jack took a deep breath as he said, "On the boat after you passed out Astrid treated you as best as she could but we still moved quickly to get back here. She sent a message ahead to tell your father what had happened. When we got back Astrid and I rode with you back here as fast as we could on the dragons.

When we got here, Stoick was waiting outside with Gobber and Elenor, when we landed they rushed you here where Gothi looked at you and then." Jack's words caught in his throat but Hiccup gently said "Go on Jack its okay."

"After she looked at you she told us the only hope of saving you was to..." Jack then broke down crying again and Hiccup flung the covers back from the bed he laid on with the intention to embrace him but he stopped when he got a look at his left leg or what was left of it because he saw that his left leg was cut off below his knee.

Hiccup put the blanket back over it and laid back down on his bed shock filling his entire body "Gothi said it was the only way to save you," Jack said as he started to cry again, "This is all my fault I am so sorry,"

Hiccup sat up quickly but he cried out as he felt pain across his side, and Jack said "Careful," as he pushed Hiccup back onto the bed, "You also got hurt on your side and it needed stiches if you move to fast you could pull them out." Jack then looked away but Hiccup reached out and held Jacks face in his hands, forcing him to look at him, he wiped away Jack's tears with his thumbs as he softly said "This is not your fault Jack."

"How can you say that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt, all I do is make a mess of everything."

"Jack it is me who should be begging for your forgiveness if I hadn't hurt you like I did you wouldn't have left then you wouldn't have been sent away and that monster wouldn't have." Hiccup couldn't continue as he felt rage in him at what had happened.

"I am so sorry Jack, that happened to you because of me, you went through that." Jack knelt by Hiccups bed and said, "No you saved me from him and while I didn't think it was possible I love you even more."

Hiccup smiled when he heard Jack say that then he got sad saying "You love me even after what I did and now that I am like this," He pointed to his missing foot.

Jack held Hiccup's hand and said "No this," Jack gestured to Hiccups foot "Has not changed my feelings for you. I still and will always love you." Hiccup pulled Jack to him and said, "Then please promise me you will stay with me forever?"

"I promise," Jack then let out a little laugh, "What is so funny?" "I guess the pain made your mind forget but right before you passed out on the boat you asked me the same question and I gave you the same answer and after you passed out you refused to let go of my hand and you had a fit whenever I tried to leave you."

Hiccup then noticed the bags under Jacks eyes from lack of sleep, he said "Go and get some sleep you must be tired," "No I am fine besides I don't want to sleep, every time I fall asleep I get nightmares." Jack didn't say what his nightmares were about but Hiccup knew they were about what happened.

Hiccup felt guilt shoot threw his body when Jack said this feeling guiltily, knowing it was his fault. He scooted over to one side of the bed. "What are you doing?" Asked Jack worried that Hiccup was going to pull on his stitches or hurt himself worse, "I am making sure you get some sleep so come on get over here,"

Hiccup patted the empty space beside him on the bed. "No no really I am fine," Jack protested. "Jack if you don't lay down I am going to have to get up and make you do it and that might make me reopen my stitches and you wouldn't want that."

Jack could see the slight smirk on Hiccups face so he knew he didn't blame him but he also knew from the look on his face that Hiccup would make good on his threat and no matter how hard he tried to deny it the idea of sleeping while Hiccup watched him and kept him safe made him feel better.

Jack then slid into the bed beside Hiccup who wrapped his arms around Jack. "Now get some rest I will watch over you and keep you safe I promise." Hiccup and Jack looked into the others eyes as Hiccup said, "I promise to always keep you safe." Their faces came close together but just before their lips could touch the door burst open and Stoick came in the room causing the two boys to break apart blushes forming on their faces.

"Hiccup son your awake!" Stoick came over to Hiccups side and asked "How do you feel son?" "Like I'm missing part of my leg," Hiccup joked. But that caused Stoick to let loose a tear he had been holding back.

"My son I am so sorry this is my fault if I hadn't made you feel the way I did you could have told me sooner and then this wouldn't have happened to you I am so sorry," Stoick then looked over at Jack who still sat next to Hiccup and said, "To the both of you."

Hiccup said "Dad this is Jack, Jack this is my dad Stoick the Vast." Jack smiled saying "We meet while you were out Hiccup," but he held out his hand saying "Its nice to meet you sir." Stoick laughed as he took the hand and said "Its nice to meet Jack my boy I am sorry for all the pain I have caused." "No sir nothing to be sorry for." "But there is one thing that I cant understand Jack how did you end up on outcast island?"

After Stoick asked that both him and Hiccup fixed their eyes on Jack as they waited for the story but Jack didn't know if he could share it. Hiccup seeing Jacks discomfort he took Jacks hand. When Jack felt Hiccup take his hand he knew that no matter what Hiccup was there and that gave him the strength to tell his story.

"My father was Lord Nightlight and he was the lord of Moonbeam manor but when I was very little he got sick and died, My mother not wanting her son to grow up without a father so she married Lord Pitch who had a daughter named Heather."

"But then tragedy struck again and my mother was taken from us. It was after that things started to change Pitch got rid of all the help and had me tend to the land, house, him and his daughter while they made my life miserable."

"I made the mistake of telling Pitch about my preferences and ever since that day I didn't think that their treatment of me could get worse but it did. The only thing that made life bearable were my friends North and Bunny."

"On the night of the ball Pitch wouldn't let me go but with some help from my friends and a bit of magic I was able to make it." "After I left the ball," Hiccup lowered his eyes in shame but Jack squeezed his hand to let him know that he wasn't mad.

"After I got back I guess Pitch found out about my meeting Hiccup because he sold me to Alvin who sold me to Red Death who gave me to Dagur."

At the mention of the name Hiccup felt rage threw out his entire body once again, "And Dagur he... he tried to," Jack couldn't continue because the memories were painful and he felt shame because of what Dagur almost did and he couldn't fight back.

Stoick held up his hand and said gently "It's okay boy you don't have to continue I understand." Jack looked at Stoick's face expecting to see disgust but he saw kindness and understanding and that made him feel better. Stoick then stood up and said "You two need to get some rest I will check on you later. Hiccup feel better son."

Stoick then looked to Jack and said, "And Jack my boy, welcome to your forever home." With a smile at both of them Stoick left both of what he would now call his boys.

After Stoick left Jack just stared at the spot that he was standing in a feeling happiness overcoming him. "Jack are you okay?" Hiccup asked "Yes I am I just haven't belonged anywhere or have had a family in so long."

Hiccup pulled Jack to his chest and said "You have a home now Jack and a family and I promise I will never let you go again I don't think I could stand it if you were to ever leave and I could never forgive myself if I hurt you like that again to make you leave."

Jack hugged Hiccup back and let the tears flow from his eyes, "It's okay Jack let it all out, we are here for you, I am here for you."

Hiccup held Jack as he cried for everything for his father, mother, for Hiccup but mainly he cried for himself, no matter what happened Jack had only cried once in his life and that was the night of the ball. When his father died he told himself he had to be strong for his mother and when she was taken from him Pitch hit him across the face before the first tear could fall saying that if he ever saw him crying he would do something much worse to him.

So Jack never let himself cry, he kept telling himself that crying wouldn't change anything so he kept it pent up and forced a smile on his face, but now being held by someone he loved and who loved him, with the feeling of having a family and a place where he belong Jack cried.

When the tears stopped Jack felt better then he had in years and he soon fell asleep with Hiccup holding him, he had a smile on his face knowing he was loved.

After Jack feel asleep Hiccup looked at his sleeping face and felt love and the need to protect him come over him. Hiccup kissed his forehead and whispered "I promise I will always protect you, I will always love you and I will keep you safe." Jack smiled and held Hiccup tighter in his sleep as if he had heard what was said, Hiccup smiled once more at the sleeping boy in his arms and then fell asleep himself.

"Shh quite Bunny you will wake Jack up." "Im not the one right by his head mate," Jack heard voices penatrating his sleep and when he opened his eyes he found himself looking at a porcupine right by his face. Giving out a cry of shock Jack flung himself backwords and fell to the hard ground.

Jacks cry woke Hiccup up and he leaned over the bed and saw Jack sitting on the floor blankets wrapped around his legs and a dazed and confused look on his face. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. Jack stood up and rubbed his now sore bottom and muttered,

"Glad to be of amusement first thing in the morning." A look of anoyance on his face.

"Come on Jack don't be like that," Hiccup said still chuckling, "Come on back to bed," and he held his arms out to welcome him. As Jack got back in the bed Hiccup said

"Actually Jack its afternoon you slept threw the morning." Jack looked out the window and saw that he was right, "I slept all day!" He cried out in shock and disbelief "It was a hard night Jack," Hiccup replied calmly "You needed the sleep." It was then Jack noticed that they were not alone looking around he saw his friends, "North, Bunny how did you guys get here?"

North said, "Hiccup sent men to house to come get us and bring us here." Jack looked at Hiccup and smiled "You did that for me?" "Of course I did they are your family after all Jack I couldn't not go get them and they did helped me find you after all." "They did? how?"

Hiccup laughed and said "Your friends here are very smart they used your dog to herd your family and then dropped your shoe from the second story of your house to get my attention and then told me what had happened to you. With out them it could have taken me who knows how long to find you."

"You mean if you found me," Jack said feeling sad at the thought of never being found and stuck on that island. "No Jack," said Hiccup holding him, "I would have found you I never would have stopped looking until I found you." Jack looked up at him eyes shining with love, "Do you mean it?" "Of course I do Jack I would have found you no matter what."

Jack held out his hands and North and Bunny climbed into them, "Thank you my friends thank you so much." "Its okay Jack we are all happy to see you safe," said North

Hiccup watched as Jack embraced his friends with a smile, Jack then turned to Hiccup and said "Thank you so much," and hugged him. Hiccup held him and said "That's not all Jack,"

Jack pulled back confusion on his face and said, "What do you mean Hiccup?" "Do think I would leave the rest of your family behind your dog Abby is also here"

"Really?" Hiccup watched as Jack's face lit up with excitement, laughing Hiccup said "Really last I heard Abby was in the kitchen begging for food." Jack jumped up and said "Thank you so much Hiccup I have to go see them," Jack was at the door when he remembered Hiccup couldn't come with him he looked back at Hiccup with sadness in his eyes but Hiccup knowing what he was thinking said, "It's okay Jack go on and see your friends, your family."

Jack raced back to Hiccup hugged him and whispered a heartfelt thank you, he turned to the two sitting on his pillow he held out his hand and asked "Who wants to come with me?" "I will mate," said Bunny as he hopped into the hand, "Go ahead Jack I stay here," said North "Are you sure?" Yeah but go have fun,"

With one last smile Jack ran from the room leaving Hiccup alone with North. "Now boy," Said the porcupine his eyes falling to Hiccup a serious look on his face, "It's time for tacks of brass."

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but I got a third job at the end of December so it might take me a bit longer to update. So as you all can see Hiccup is not dead so please stop worrying and I am sorry it is such a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer! I would like to thank my new betta reader PrimalWolfBlood you were a big help to me thank you! I will try to have the next chapter ready as soon as I can and any reviews you guys leave are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiccup would never admit it but it was at that moment he felt scared of a porcupine. "Of course, what would you like to talk about?" he asked hoping he didn't sound nervous as North came closer to him and said, "Jack, I want to talk about Jack."**

 **Hiccup said nothing as North continued, "When Jack was first born he was the light of the lord and lady of the manor. I watched over him from a far he was always happy and I know you might not have guessed it but he is also a little prankster but for as much as Jack is happy he also has a flaw whenever things go wrong he blames himself a lot. When his father died, the young boy didn't understand and threw the help of magic I was able to communicate with him."**

" **Magic?" Hiccup interrupted confused, "Yes magic Jack probably didn't tell you but the night of the ball he had a bit of help from his fairy godfather." "So that's what happened when he told the story it felt like something was missing but I sensed he didn't want to talk about it."**

" **His fairy godfather Manny has watched over Jack since he was born and after his father died he knew that Jack needed a friend so he gave me the power to talk to him and Bunny also." "If he can talk with you guys why can't he talk with Abby?" Manny works in strange ways I do not know why Manny does things the way he does because only he knows that."**

" **As Jack grew up I tried to be like a father to him but being a porcupine that was a bit hard to do but I did my best to teach him. When his mother married that awful man she had hoped to give Jack the father that he deserved but you know how well that worked out but me I was there for him every day."**

" **What about Bunny?" "Jack freed Bunny from a trap that his stepfather had set in the house and let him go. Bunny decided to stay around and he cares for the boy just as much as I do."**

" **That boy has had a hard life epically after his mother died leaving him alone with Pitch and those girls but still Jack has remained kind hearted and happy," North said with a smile. "But the night of the ball," North's smile was gone now and sadness came over his face, "When I saw Jack after he came back I have seen him looked so broken as he did." Hiccup lower his head in shame knowing the pain he caused Jack was all his fault.**

" **No no none of that," said North seeing that look on his face, "I do not bring it up to upset you I can see that you regret what you did but Hiccup keep in mind that I care for that boy like a son and if you hurt him again I know I am just a porcupine but you won't believe the pain I can and will cause you if you hurt that boy again," He said in such a firm voice that Hiccup knew he meant what he said.**

" **I understand what you are saying North and believe me I do feel bad about what I did and I know I will never fully forgive myself for doing that but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life keeping him happy."**

 **North looked at Hiccup for a moment and saw the truth in his eyes at those words "I believe you Hiccup and I want to thank you for bringing Jack home, you paid a great price for your bravery." Hiccup looked down at his missing limb and said I would pay it again if it meant keeping him safe."**

 **They then heard Jack's laughter coming from the window and Hiccup smiled at the sound, "It's nice to hear him happy, I wish I could see his smile now."**

 **Elenor then came into the room and asked, "Hiccup how are you feeling?" "Elenor right on time, can you do me a favour?" "What is it?" "Can you help me to the window seat." "We have orders from Gothi to keep you in bed Hiccup." "Please Elenor," Hiccup begged "Even sitting there I would still be resting." Sighing Elanor saw the truth in Hiccups words and knew he would move on his own if she said no and she didn't want him to hurt himself "Alright but just for a while."**

 **She wrapped an arm around Hiccup who put his around her shoulders and slowly Elenor helped Hiccup out of bed and the two of them shuffled over to the window seat and gently helped Hiccup sit down. Hiccup was happy that he could look down and see Jack playing in the grounds with his friends. North who had ridden in a pocket on the way oversaw the scene and said "I haven't seen him that happy in many years."**

 **Hiccup felt both happy and sad, "Its great that he is happy but I just realised that I will never be able to walk or run with him. I am useless." "Don't say that Hiccup," said North. "He is right Hiccup," said Elenor "Gobber has been working on a leg for you in his shop and it will be ready soon don't lose heart."**

" **Even so I will never be whole again, you hear how often Gobber complains of his. And how can I take over for my father now? I couldn't even protect Jack and who would listen to a cripple king? People would see me as weak and attack us and how could I hope to stop them I couldn't lead anyone into battle I would only be leading them to their deaths"**

 **Elenor was starting to get annoyed with Hiccups mood she said, "All right Hiccup time to get over it." Hiccup just looked at Elenor who continued, "Now let me ask you Gobber a man who is practically a second father to you do you look down on him because he has one arm and one leg?" "No," "Do you still think that he gives good advice and that he has good ideas does your father trust and listen to him?" "Yes but," "No buts. Listen to me: yes, you had a poor lapse in judgment but you're human: we all do, none of us are perfect."**

" **And as for being weak no one will look at you like that if you don't give them a reason to. You could have died but you fought for your life and won people would have to be mad to think about attacking and even if they do you are one of the smartest people I know I have seen you come up with some amazing tragicizes and yes one did not work but did you let that stop you? No, you got everyone out of their alive."**

" **Now would your father do anything for his people?" "Yes," "And do you think that a person who risked their life to save who they love is worthless?" "Well no." "Then why the moodiness?"**

" **I am afraid that I will just keep messing up? Afraid that I will end up hurting him again." "Hiccup you are human and all humans make mistakes it's what we do and we will make them our whole lives, and as for hurting Jack well once again people hurt each other but the important thing is that you love each other and that you will forgive each other. That's what makes us who we are and you being sad like this will only hurt Jack more I know he forgives you but now you need to forgive yourself for you and for him to can you do that?" "She is right Hiccup you being happy will make Jack happy," said North "Now if you excuse me I am off to kitchen for cookies." North then left the room.**

 **Hiccup thought about Elanor's words and he knew she was right but he still felt bad, and when he told Elenor this she said, "Forgiving yourself won't be easy but the first step is to do it, I know you feel guilty and you probably will for a while but you need to remember that everything is okay and that no matter what we are here for you and that Jack will always love you, and you being sad and unforgiving of yourself will only upset Jack even more and make him feel sad and upset."**

 **Hiccup thought about what Elenor had said and he knew the words were true, "You are right Elenor and I am going to try..." Before Hiccup could say anything else Jack ran into the room with Abby right behind him and the happiest Hiccup had ever seen him. Jack threw his arms around Hiccup said, "Thank you Hiccup thank you so much for doing this I am so happy right now." Hiccup put his arms around Jack holding him tight and said, "I am happy to see you happy."**

 **Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes and for the first time since Hiccup woke up Jack saw happiness instead of sadness and guilt, he could still see a trace of them but it was very small and Jack smiled knowing Hiccup was happy and hugged him again both didn't notice when Elenor left the room.**

 **Jack then noticed that Hiccup wasn't in bed. At seeing his confusion, Hiccup said, "Shortly after you left I had Elenor help me over here so I could watch you have fun." "You were watching me?" Jack asked a slight blush on his face at the thought of being watched. "Yes, but it sounded like you were having fun and I wanted to see you happy and smiling.**

" **Promise me that when I get better you will let me play with you and Abby." Hiccup didn't think it was possible but Jacks smile got even bigger and he said, "I would love to." Hiccup and Jack started moving closer together but just before their lips could touch Gobber came into the room.**

" **All right you two break it up." He said look at the two of them blushing Jack went to moved away from Hiccup but Hiccup grabbed hold of his hand before he got too far. "I brought ya something Hiccup," said Gobber who handed Hiccup a stick. "This is to help ya walk until I finish your leg up." "Thanks, Gobber. How long do you think it will take you?" "Eh to be honest I don't think it would take too long a few days at most I just need to take some measurements of ya." "Okay Gobber."**

 **Gobber took measurements of Hiccup around his leg and how long of a piece he would need to make, When Gobber got what he needed and wrote it down he took a few notes he said "All right Hiccup I will see what I can do about all of this," he said as he gestured to Hiccup. "But you just gestured to all of me."**

" **Exactly," Gobber said as he left the room.** **Hiccup grabbed the stick and said, "Well let's take see about taking that first step." "Are you sure that's a good idea," Jack asked worry in his voice. "I need to try at some point it might as well be now."**

 **Jack knew he was right and watched as he grasped the stick and used it to help himself up. Hiccup nearly fell, seeing this Jack reached out to steady him. When Hiccup had his balance, Jack took his hands away as Hiccup started to move but Jack was nearby, waiting to help if Hiccup needed him.**

 **Hiccup slowly made his way back over to the bed and laid back down on it happy that he could move by himself, however hard it was. When he was, sure Hiccup was settled Jack then asked, "Can I get you anything? Hiccup?" "No Jack it's okay you don't have to." "I want to Hiccup I want to make sure you are comfortable so you can heal faster."**

 **Hiccup suddenly grabbed Jack and pulled him back down to the bed holding him close, "All I need Jack is for you to be happy." "I am happy here Hiccup." "I am glad to hear that Jack."**

 **The door opened again and Gothi, Gobber and Stoick came in the room. Stoick asked, "How are you feeling son." "I am feeling better Dad but I can't wait for my new leg so I can walk around." "That's why we are here Hiccup," said Gobber, "Gothi said its time to change your bandage."**

 **The woman walked to the foot of the bed and began unwrapping the bandage on it, after examining it she put some paste on it, rewrapped it and wrote out what looked like symbols. "Gothi says that yer healing good Hiccup," says Gobber, "And that you need to get plenty of rest." "Alright thank you Gothi and Gobber." Gothi nodded her head and left and Gobber said, "Yea now I need to get back to work," Gobber then also left.**

 **Stoick looked at the pair and asked, "Can I bring you both something maybe some food you both must be hungry." "No sir," said Jack, "I can get it sir please don't go to any trouble." "Jack son it is no trouble," Stoick looked at Hiccup and said, "I know that we have had a rough past son and I know that I am to blame for it but now I beg forgiveness from you I want to do my best for you and be there for you," Stoick looked at Jack and said, "For both of you."**

 **Hiccup said, "Dad I don't blame you I know I could have made it easier on you but I don't blame you Dad." Stoick hugged Hiccup and said "Thank you son," He looked at Jack who was watching the family reconnect with a smile on his face. Stoick pulled Jack into the hug and said, "Both of my sons." Stoick then let go and said "I will be back with dinner for you both."**

 **After Stoick left Jack said, "It has been so long since I had a family and for your father to be so welcoming of me it feels nice." Hiccup brought his hand to Jacks face cupping his cheek "You are family now Jack, you have your friends and you have my father, Gobber, Toothless, and me." Jack laid down his head-on Hiccups shoulder and said, "I couldn't have asked for a better family." Hiccup put his arms around Jack and they stayed like that until Stoick came back with food for them, after they ate the two of them feel asleep in each other's arms.**

 **When Hiccup woke up the next day he looked over at Jack who was still sleeping. He thought to himself how peaceful Jack looked in sleep the way his hair fell over his face, the way his eyelashes fanned out and how peaceful he looked in sleep.**

 **Then Hiccup saw Jacks clothes, though they had been washed when Jack first arrived but he was still in the same white shirt and brown pants. Hiccup frowned at himself thinking of how bad it was that with everything he or nobody else thought to get Jack new clothes he planned on correct that immodestly when Jack woke up. Smiling to himself he got another idea he pulled a rope that let Sandy his friend and helper know he needed him Hiccup couldn't remember using it before but because he couldn't walk he used it. When Sandy entered the room, he brought breakfast for him and Jack, he set the tray down and he said, "After all these years I think this is the first time you have ever used that you normally get whatever you need yourself." "Well normally I have two legs to walk on," Hiccup joked smiling.**

 **Laughing Sandy said, "You make a point Hiccup now what is it you need." "It's not for me it's for Jack. I noticed today that while his clothes have been washed he doesn't have new ones." Sandy frowned as he realised what Hiccup did nobody thought to get Jack new clothes. "I will alert the castle seamstress and when he wakes up we will fix this at once." "Thank you, Sandy, and one more thing." Hiccup then told Sandy the idea he had Sandy smiled and said "I will get North and Bunny to help and start immediately." "Thank you, Sandy," Jack then began to wake up.**

 **Hiccup looked over to Jack who when he opened his eyes looked at him and said, "Good morning I hope we didn't wake you up." Jack then noticed that a man was in the room he had blond hair and wore yellow clothes that were almost gold was in the room and he said, "No you didn't wake me up." Hiccup smiled and said, "This is Sandy a friend of mine and he brought breakfast," Jack looked at the food and said, "Thank you," "Your welcome please enjoy I will be back in a few" Sandy then left the room.**

 **As Jack began to eat Hiccup asked, "How did you sleep?" "I slept okay thank you, how did you sleep?" "Very well thank you. Jack I want to say I am sorry." "For what?" "I noticed today that while your clothes have been washed nobody thought to offer you new clothes."**

 **Jack looked down at his clothes they were threadbare and patched in places Pitch never gave him new clothes he got the clothes that Pitch, Astrid, and Heather didn't want, along with whatever scrap cloth he could find and with two girls who wore dresses only, Jack learned how to get creative to make clothes for himself.**

" **It's okay Hiccup you don't have to." "No Jack I want to I want to give you everything you deserve it, and its just clothes something basic that everybody has a right to have." Jack thought about it and he knew Hiccup was right that new clothes were a basic that everybody had a right to and Just because his stepfather denied him basic rights, things like clothes, food and everything he knew he couldn't let his stepfather control him anymore.**

" **Your right Hiccup thank you." Hiccup smiled happy that Jack was accepting so easily and said, "Good after you eat Sandy will take you to our castle seamstress and she will measure you and make you a new wardrobe and tell her exactly what you want okay don't worry over anything okay?" "Okay," Jack said, Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. After Jack finished eating Hiccup called Sandy back to take Jack to the sewing room.**

 **As they walked Sandy said, "Jack we are all so happy that you are here." "What do you mean." "I mean that his father, Gobber, me and everyone all we want is for him to be happy and with you we have never seen him happier." Jack didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his head, "How did you know Hiccup needed you." Jack then felt like he had asked the stupidest question ever and turned red in embarrassment.**

 **Sandy saw all this in Jacks eyes and watched his cheeks grow red with embarrassment. He made no comments but answered the question as if it was normal. "The rope in his room it goes to my room and lets me know when he needs me." "Really that's handy." "It's funny really I have only heard it twice in my life once this morning and once just now normally he keeps it tied up and just gets what he wants on his own but that is a bit hard right now."**

" **Has he always been independent like that?" "Yes, he has he hates having people at his beck and call and only tolerates me because we were friends and he knows that I would be happy to help him as a friend first but he never askes anybody for anything he likes to do it on his own." Jack thought about that and how has always been alone but wishes for friends. "Does he have friends?" "He is on good terms with all of the staff and he has been known to spend some time with some others around his age normally Astrid or Elenor when she comes to visit but he is normally alone or its just him and his dragon Toothless."**

 **Once again Jack thought of how alone he felt for years. "I wonder if he ever got lonely?" "I don't know, I know he spent his whole life trying to get his father's approval but he has just never fit in with others but I know he is happy to be who he is."**

" **Why does he feel like he needs his father's approval?" "The king as you have seen is a very big man and comes from a long line of strong leaders but as you have also noticed Hiccup is more brain then brawn and he has felt like he can't live up to his father's expectations but now I think that things are going to be a lot better between the two of them they talked before Hiccup set out to find you."**

 **Jack thought about what Sandy had told him and he said, "Sandy thank you for telling me this but also why did you tell me all that?" "I know things are happening so fast for you right now and I wanted to help give you some information that might make you feel more at ease with everything I bet Hiccup himself would have told you all this if you had asked but I also know that asking about something that you are not sure about can be scary and now you can ask Hiccup yourself and he can fill in the blanks for you." "Thank you, Sandy." "Your welcome Jack, now here we are at the seamstress room.**

 **Jack looked into a room and saw a group of woman of different ages sitting at a table sewing and laughing. One of them looked up and saw Jack looking in and said, "Ladies he is here." They all looked at him and Jack thought of running but Sandy stepped up behind him and forced him into the room.**

" **Hello ladies." "Hello Sandy it's nice to see you again." "Good to see you to Sophie," Sandy said to the one that spoke with blond hair. To the red head he said, "And you also Pippa you look well, Where is Tooth?" The blond spoke up again and said, "She is in the back room but she will be out shortly." "Thank you, Sophie."**

 **It was then a woman came back into the room holding so much fabric Jack couldn't see her face but the way she moved reminded Jack of a bird." "Did I hear voices?" she said behind the fabric. "Yes, you did," said Sandy the girl put down the fabric and rushed over to Sandy and hugged him, "Sandy we heard that you were coming today and bringing the boy that we have heard so much about." "I did this is Jack." Jack didn't even get a chance to look at the woman before she was hugging him.**

" **Jack, it is so good to meet you we have all heard so much about you." "Tooth let the boy breath," The woman let him and Jack got his first look at the girl, she wore a dress, of green, yellow, blue, and purple that flowed wonderfully together and matched the green and blue streaks in her hair.**

 **Sandy then said, "Tooth I leave Jack in your hands you got Hiccups message I have to go and take care of something else." Tooth got a gleam in her eyes that made Jack uneasy and said, "Don't worry Sandy I will take good care of him." "Now Tooth don't scare the guy try not to overwhelm him too much." "I make no promises." laughing Sandy said "Why am I not surprised," he then left the room Tooth looked at the spot where he was a few moments more then turned to Jack and said, "Now let's get you taken care of."**

 **Tooth grabbed Jacks hand and lead him to the middle of the room "Now Jack my name is Tooth I am head seamstress, this is Sophie," she pointed to the blond hair girl, and "Pippa," the read head. "Hello my name is Jack." he simply said not knowing what to say "Yes Jack we all know you and your story." "Really," said Jack feeling self-conscious.**

" **Oh, honey don't fret we think it's such a sweet story," said Tooth. "Now let's get busy." Tooth pulled out a tape measure, and took all sorts of Jacks measurements which Pippa wrote down as she called them out to her. "Now," she said after she finished "Let's talk about colour and style." Seeing the lost look on Jacks face she said, "Pippa go get the books and Sophie go get the dummies."**

 **Pippa came back holding several books and Sophie with several straw stuffed dummy's wearing clothes. Still seeing Jacks confused face Tooth said, "Jack we make clothes for everybody in the castle it can get hard so we keep records of what everybody likes." She pulled a book from the stack and said, "This is Hiccups."**

 **Jack opened it up and saw several sketches of shirts and pants of all types with notes on them of colour and fit. "He likes green and brown." Tooth laughed and said, "Yes he likes simple things in green and brown, now Jack let's start with your favourite colour." "Blue," "Wonderful come with me." Tooth once again grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him into a room full of fabric in all colours and textures. "Now pick out whatever you like and we will start there."**

 **Jack looked around and found a blue fabric that he liked. Tooth smiled and picked up the fabric and led Jack back to the main room. "Good now that we have this picked out let's get started. First we will do something simple." Tooth took the fabric and began to cut it out and sew on it while she continued to talk to Jack about clothes, fits, and colours and what not.**

 **When she had finished, she held the article out to Jack and said, "Try it on." Jack pulled off his old white shirt and put the blue one on. "It looks wonderful on you Jack." "Do you think so?" "Yes, I do now run along and show Hiccup while me and the girls finish up here I will bring then to you when we are done." "Are you sure?" "Yes, now run along and go see Hiccup I bet he is dying to see you." Jack smiled and said, "Thank you," "Your welcome now go." Jack left the room and tried to get back to Hiccup and his room but got lost. A friendly man gave Jack directions and soon he was back to the room.**

 **When he came into the room Hiccup who was sketching put the book down and said, "Your back how did it go?" "It went well." "I like the new shirt it brings out your eyes." Jack blushed at the compliment and said, "Thank you what were you drawing?" It was Hiccups turn to blush "Nothing," "Come on show me." "It's nothing,"**

 **Not believing him Jack lunged for the book but Hiccup seeing his intentions also grabbed for the book. The two wrestled for the book but Jack was able to get the book away from Hiccup, he opened the book and saw a sketch of himself. "Wow Hiccup this is really good." "I was just messing around." "No, it's really good."**

 **Jack had turned to face Hiccup and blushed at seeing how close their faces were. It was at that moment they realised the position that they were in Jack was half pinned down by Hiccup who had his hands on either side of his face. Both boys blushed but didn't look away as they got closer and closer they were just about to kiss when Sandy came in.**

" **Am I interrupting something," he said with a smile. Both boys separated and Hiccup said "No you didn't." "Good because I brought what you wanted." Sandy set a basket down on the chest at the end of the bed and said, "I will have the rest ready when you call," and he left the room.**

" **Hiccup what is that," asked Jack. Hiccup pulled himself up using his stick and hobbled over to the basket. "Well I want to be able to show you around, take you riding and such but since I can't right now I have this." He opened the basket and Jack came over and looked inside it. "Food?" "Well I was thinking that we have an indoor picnic."**

 **Jack didn't say anything for a while and began to worry Hiccup. "It's okay it was a stupid idea you hate it it's okay." Hiccup went to shut the basket and walk away but Jack grabbed his hand and said, "No it's just that no one has done anything like this for me before." Hiccup hugged Jack and said, "Well to be honest I have never done this before either."**

 **Jack stepped out of the hug and asked "What is in the basket?" "Not sure I let Sandy pack it with North's help." Jack laughed and said, "Knowing North I bet he packed it full of cookies that is his favourite." Laughing Hiccup said, "Well how about we find out together." He held out his hand which Jack took and said "Together."**

 **After the basket was empty all the food eaten Jack turned to Hiccup and said "Well there were no cookies but it was good any ways." "Yes, it was but it's not over yet." "We ate everything in the basket what's left." Instead of answering Hiccup mealy rang the bell and in moments Sandy appeared with two bowls and giving Jack a wink he again left the room.**

" **What is that?" Hiccup mealy smiled and handed Jack a bowl, he looked inside and smiled, "Ice cream?" "I heard from North that it was your favourite." "It is my favorite, I haven't had it since my mother was alive. When I was a kid when there was a storm or I had a nightmare, my mother would take me down to the kitchen and we would get some ice cream and then she would take me to her room and we would get under the covers and eat ice cream and play games."**

" **Then when my mother married Pitch we still ate ice cream but it wasn't as often and we did it in the kitchen. He didn't want to be woken up and he didn't want a kid in the room. Then when she died Pitch wouldn't let me eat any and the few times I did he caught me and punished me."**

 **A few tears escaped Jack's eyes, Hiccup brushed them away and said, "Well now you can have some whenever you want and the only rule is that when you get some no matter what the time is you have to get me so we can enjoy together deal." "Deal," Jack said happily as the two enjoyed the frozen treat.**

 **As they ate Jack said, "When Sandy took me to see Tooth it seemed like the two were interested in each other." "You picked up on that to?" "What do you mean?" "Those two were always friendly with each other but for the past year or so, I have noticed that they are getting closer and both seem to have feelings for the other one but they either haven't noticed themselves or haven't told the other one."**

" **Are you going to do something about it?" "What do you think I should do Jack, I may be a prince but I cannot command them to admit their feelings no matter how obvious they are." "I guess you're right," he sighed and Hiccup took his hand "But I am sure they will soon enough after all we found each other, right?" "Right," Jack responded with a smile**

 **Hiccup began to pack up everything back into the basket and Jack helped him stand up, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Gobber and Gothi came in. "Hello Hiccup Gothi is here to look at yer leg." "Okay should I sit or what?" Gothi nodded and pointed to the bed, Jack helped Hiccup over to it who laid down.**

 **Gothi unwrapped the bandages and began to examine it. When she was finished, she wrote down some symbols, Gobber looked at what she wrote and said, "She says congratulations Hiccup yer dead." "What!" Yelled out Hiccup and Jack, as Gothi hit Gobber over the head with her walking stick." "What was that for?" Gothi pointed to what she wrote again and Gobber said, "Oh she said Congratulations Hiccup yer healed."**

 **Hiccup looked to Gothi to see if Gobber was right and when she nodded he smiled and said, "Yes finally Gobber when can I get my leg?" "Yer leg will be ready tomorrow morning afternoon at best." "Thank you Gobber." "Yeah now I got to be getting back to work see you both tomorrow." Gobber and Gothi left the room.**

 **After they left Jack turned to Hiccup and said, "Are you excited Hiccup tomorrow you will be able to walk again." "Yes, I am and when I get it we are going to do whatever you want to do." "I would like for you to show me around." "Then that's what we will do." Once again, they found themselves being drawn closer together but they were interrupted by Stoick bursting in the room.**

 **Hiccup groaned and faced his father and said, "Hello Dad," Stoick stopped and said, "I'm uh sorry I guess I should knock." "It's okay dad but knocking might be good." "Yes, I um will keep that in mind." "What did you want dad?" "Yes, I heard from Gothi that your leg has healed and Gobber can give you your prosaic." "That's right dad." "Good I just thought we might have a celebration to you know celebrate, you being alive and of course finding Jack." "Great idea dad but don't you think I should learn to walk on it first." "Well I meant that we would need a while to put it together." Hiccup saw that his dad was trying and said, "Sure dad that sounds good." "Good good then I will put it together and I will see you tomorrow when Gobber brings your leg." "Okay dad I will see you then." "See you tomorrow Hiccup, Jack."**

 **After Stoick left Jack asked, "Every time your dad comes to visit the conversations are always short and border line awkward is that normal?" "Well you know me and my dad have never really gotten along until a few days ago, so this is actually an improvement." "What is this celebration that he talked about." Before Hiccup could answer another knock came at the door Hiccup groaned again and said, "Really normally nobody notices me but oh lose a leg and they all come flocking." Jack laughed whitch made Hiccup smile as he called out "Come in."**

 **Tooth came in holding a basket but when she noticed how hard Jack was laughing she stopped and said, "Did I miss something?" "No no Tooth just a little joke. What's in the basket?" Smiling she set the basket down at the edge of the bed, Jack stopped laughing and looked at Tooth who said, "Me and the girls were able to finish some clothing for you Jack and I have brought what we have completed.**

" **Wow Tooth," said Jack "You girls work fast." "Thank you, Jack, but it's really nothing special we just some simple stuff so you could have something to wear." "And while you had Jack for those few hours Tooth what did you come up with for him," said Hiccup "I would be happy to show you Hiccup," said Tooth as she began to show the clothes she brought with her.**

 **After Tooth showed them what she had some simple shirts mainly in blue but I few in white and one or two in green and just a few pairs of pants, Jack said "Thank you Tooth they all look wonderful and can you please tell the girls I said that and thank you." "Of course, I would Jack they would be happy to hear that." After Tooth put away the clothes just before she left Hiccup said, "Hey Tooth can you do me a favour?" "Of course, Hiccup what is it?" "My father is putting together a celebration for Jack and he will need special clothes to wear you know what would be needed. I know it's a lot to ask for short notice but if anyone can do it you three can."**

 **Tooth's eyes lit up at the idea and said, "Have no worries Hiccup we will take care of it." Sandy chose that moment to come in and before he could say anything Jack said, "What about Sandy how about you make him something to wear Tooth?" Hiccup seeing what Jack was doing said "You have said that your clothes are a bit snug Sandy maybe you should get Tooth to remeasure you." Before Sandy could say anything, Tooth grabbed him and said, "Wonderful idea Jack I will make you something to wear for the celebration and you to of course Hiccup. Now come with me you should have told me that your clothes were not fitting come with me while I remeasure you." Tooth pulled Sandy out of the room and Jack and Hiccup burst out laughing at the look of helplessness on his face.**

" **That was a smart idea Jack forcing them together like that." "I just thought that the more they see each other the better it would be for them to confess to the other." "That is a wonderful idea and knowing Tooth she is going to keep him prisoner for hours."**

" **Before Tooth came in you were telling me about the celebration that your father is having? Is it another ball?" Laughing Hiccup said "No no balls are normally not our thing here my father got it into his head that balls would be a better way to find a wife thought girls would like it more." "Then what do you normally do?"**

" **We have a festival of kinds there will be food, games, and events." "Do you participate in the games and events?" "I do a few but I normally don't do very well unless it is the dragon events I do very well in those." "What kind of events?" "They change depending on what we can put together so I don't know right now but we have had archery, sword fighting, axe throwing, log rolling, obstacle courses, races and other such things." "That sounds like fun," "And of course you are going to be taking part in them," "Me, but I probably won't be any good and..." "Hey now I'm not any good at some of those but the fun is doing them, right?" "Your right." "Good, and at the end of the night we don't have a ball but we do have a dance, do you promise not to run away this time if I promise not to push you away." "I promise," "Good then we have a deal."**

 **Autors note: Hey guys I know I know I said I would be updating faster and I am trying but thank you guys for waiting I hope you all like it and remember I love seeing your comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning Jack woke up early and put on some of his new clothes: a blue shirt, and brown pants, and quietly slipped out of the room, being careful not to wake Hiccup. He made his way down to the kitchens where the cooks were starting to prepare breakfast.**

 **Jack walked over to the head cook, who turned to him and said "How can I help you sir." "Please just call me Jack." "Of course Jack, what can we do for you?" "I was hoping to make breakfast for Hiccup, so I was wondering if I could borrow a spot in your kitchen?" The woman smiled at him and said "Of course you can."**

 **She turned to face a black haired girl who looked like she was ready to hit Jack in the face, making him a little nervous, and called her over. "This is Cupcake, she will show you where everything is, and help you if you need it." "Thank you," "Think nothing of it." The woman walked away, leaving Jack with Cupcake. "Come this way." was all she said to him before walking away not looking back to see if he fowllowed her.**

 **Cupcake lead Jack over to a spot in the kitchen and showed him where everything was. Jack began to cook, and he was able to make friends with Cupcake: after he got past her rough outer shell, he was happy to have made a new friend in her because she was truly a nice person, and the others in the kitchen as well made him feel welcome and, when he was done they sent him off with smiles, waves, and telling him that if he needed anything to come back.**

 **Jack carried the tray to the room he shared with Hiccup, only getting lost once, but was able to find his way back quickly. Just as he entered the room, he saw that Hiccup was just wakeing up. "Good morning Hiccup." "Good morning Jack, what do you have there?" Jack blushed and felt shy but he carried the tray over to Hiccup and said "I woke up early today, and I wanted to do something nice for you so I went down to the kitchens, and I made you breakfast."**

 **"That was so nice of you Jack, thank you." Hiccup watched as Jack sat beside him on the bed putting the tray between them, Hiccup looked over the food, picked up his fork, and took a bite, letting out a sound of pleaser at the taste. "Wow Jack, this is really good," and he continued to eat.**

 **"Really?" Jack asked looking happy. "It is, I mean, I knew you could cook but this is better than anything I could imagine." Hiccup pushed the food over to Jack and said "Eat some; knowing you, you haven't eaten yet."**

 **Jack smiled and took a bit of food, and the two ate until all the food was gone, and Hiccup leaned back in the bed saying, "That was so good, you are going to have to cook for me more often." "I am just glad you like it."**

 **Hiccup kissed Jack's cheek, which caused him to blush and said "I loved it."** **Jack just blushed harder and put his hands in the pocket of the blue shirt he wore. Hiccup noticed and asked, "Do you like the new clothes?" "I do, thank you very much." Jack said with a bright smile, Hiccup noticed that Jack was bare foot and asked, "Didn't Tooth offer you shoes?" "She did but I don't like shoes." "Why not?" "I don't know, and I know it sounds strange, but I just prefer being barefoot." "It's not strange," Hiccup said as if it was normal, "It's just a part of who you are." Jack smiled wide at him and Hiccup felt his heart flutter.**

 **A knock came and Hiccup called out "Come in," the door opened and Gothi, Gobber, Stoick, Elenor, and Sandy all came in. "Wow looks like a party in here." Said Hiccup voice full of sarcasum "Well Hiccup, are you excited," said Gobber "I have yer leg." He showed Hiccup the leg and how to put it on.**

 **Hiccup took the leg and attached it with ease, He slowly stood up and wobbled a bit, Jack helped steady him and when Hiccup got his balance he took a few steps before he nearly fell Jack rushing over to help steady him. Gobber said, "It might take you a while to get used to it, but what do you think?" Hiccup looked at the leg and said "I might make a few tweaks to it," and everyone in the room laughed.**

 **Hiccup took a few more steps until he no longer was as wobbly and said "Its great Gobber, thank you." Everyone watched as Hiccup took a few more steps around the room until he wasn't wobbly anymore. Hiccup looked around and saw everybody looking at him. Feeling arkward he said, "I know it must be fascinating to watch me hobble about, but I am fine: please, go back to what you were doing."**

 **Sandy said with a smile "Well it looks like you won't need me to play errand boy for you anymore now that you can walk. Now I can get back to my duties." With a swift bow, he left the room.**

 **Gothi wrote out one more thing and Gobber said, "She says that if ye feel any pain to come see her, and if ye feel tired you should rest it will take time for ya muscles to get use to the extra weight." "Thank you Gothi I will and thank you Gobber for the leg." "Ye welcome," Gothi just nodded and both of them left the room.**

 **Stoick walked up to his son and said "It makes me so happy to see you back on your feet Hiccup, if you want I can stay with you today and make sure you are alright." Touched by his fathers words Hiccup said, "Thank you Dad but you are Chief and we both know you have a lot to do today along with preparing for the celebration, I will be alright."**

 **"Are you sure son?" "Yes Dad I promised Jack that I would show him the castle." "Alright son just promise me you will take it easy." "I promise." Stoick looked at Jack and said, "Make sure he really doesn't push himself for me son." "I promise sir," said Jack. "Then I will leave you both but if you need me send for me." Stoick then left the room.**

 **"Finally," said Hiccup as he sat down, "I didn't think they would ever leave." "They are just worried about you." Replied Jack as he sat down next to him. "I know but we are Vikings, it's an occupational hazard, I mean look at Gobber." "How did he lose his leg and hand?" "They are both hunting accidents one day while hunting a dragon attacked him and got his hand. A few months later the same thing happened except it was his leg. Those dragons really didn't like poor Gobber back then." Jack tried to hide a laugh but was unsuccessful and when it escaped he said, "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh."**

 **"No, its okay even Gobber laughs about it for being the great hunter that he is he lost his arm and leg." "What about Gothi why does she never talk?" "I have no idea Gothi: is the oldest and wisest person and in all my life I have never heard her talk, but Gobber is the only one who can translate her writings, and I have no idea why."**

 **They made a trip outside where Toothless was waiting and he ran over to Hiccup and licked him when he saw him causing both boys to laugh. "I missed you too bud, but they wouldn't let me leave to come see you until I got my leg." Toothless just grinned his lopsided grin and the three spent some time together before Hiccup said, "I am sorry bud but I have to go but I promise to see you** **tomorrow** **."**

 **They went back inside and Hiccup said, "Jack I promised you a tour, what do you want to see first?" "I want to see everything all your favourite spots." Hiccup thought for a moment and smiled "I just the place I want to show you but we will save that for last so for now let's start with the library."**

 **Hiccup took Jacks hand and lead him out of the room, as they walked Hiccup said "Tell me more about your childhood, of your mother." Jack went quite but a small smile was on his lips. "My mother," he finally said "Was a beautiful woman, she never dressed up unless she had to but even in the simplest of gowns she was beautiful, she had brown hair and the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen."**

 **"She was not afraid to help with, housework, cooking, or even the yardwork she enjoyed helping out and all of our help adored her. She was always willing to help those in need no matter who they were was always willing to offer a room and food to anyone."**

 **"She always had a smile on her face and as a child she often said I get my mischievous nature from my father. One day I had climbed a tree, hiding from my mother we were playing when she got close I hooked my legs over the branch I was on and dropped in front of her. She let out a cry that had me laughing so hard I feel from the tree, I might have seriously hurt myself but my mother caught me and we both feel to the ground. She looked me over; when she saw I wasn't hurt, she laughed and held me close saying it was times like that I reminded her of my father."**

 **"She sounds a wonderful woman." "She was. I wish you could meet her..." "Do you think she would like me?" Jack looked Hiccup over and with a smirk, and said "Well let's see your only the prince and next chief of our land, so point to you but you: are also extremally sarcastic, you push people away, and you are too hard on yourself."**

 **Hiccups face fell when Jack said this but Jack continued to say, "But you are also brave, smart, kind and you put others happiness before your own and one day you are going to make an amazing chief." Hiccup looked at Jack with eyes full of emotions, "Do you really think so?" Jack looked back at Hiccup with love and truth in his eyes, "I know so."**

 **Hiccup brought Jack into a tight hug and whispered "Thank you," into his ear Jack just smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiccup knowing that nothing needed to be said. Hiccup then released Jack but took his hand and said, "Come on we are almost to the library."**

 **Soon they came to a set of double doors. "This," said Hiccup "Is the library." He opened the doors and showed Jack into a large brightly lit room full of books. Jack looked around and said "This is amazing- I have never seen so many books." "Please know that you are welcome to come here and have any book you could want."**

 **Jack then got sad and soon tears started to fall from his eyes, Hiccup took his face in his hands and said, "Jack beloved please tell me what is wrong." "No its nothing," "Please love tell me." Jack was silent for a moment but seeing the worry and love on Hiccups face gave him the courage to say "When I was younger my mother taught me to read, we use to read together a lot. My favourite book was called Rise of the Guardians and we would read it together over and over it was one of the few things I had left of my mother. Then one day Pitch found the book and took it from me and I never saw it again."**

 **Hiccup pulled Jack to him and just held him as Jack cried into his chest "It's okay beloved, just cry let it all out." Jack didn't know how long he cried but Hiccup never loosened his grip on him, he finally stopped crying and took a few breaths.**

 **He took his head away from Hiccups chest and said "I am sorry I didn't mean to cry all over you," "No it's alright you needed to let it out I know you have kept your sadness in for so long."**

 **Both stood their in awkwardness until Jack gave a mischievous smile and said "So beloved huh," Hiccup turned red and said "Well I uh I um if you don't like it I can call you something else." "No no I like it ,but out of curiously what would you call me?"**

 **Seeing the game that Jack was playing Hiccup pertended to think about it and said, "How about icicle or snowman." Jack pretended to be hurt, "Really? How unaffectionate of you." "No I think icicle suits you." Jack just pouted and Hiccup kissed his check, which caused Jack to blush.**

 **"Come on," said Hiccup "There are other places I want to show you." Hiccup showed Jack some of the other rooms in the castle and then he said, "Now I want to show you a place very special to me a place that only me and my mother would go."**

 **Jack stopped looking uncertain "But Hiccup I don't want to intrude on your special place." "No Jack I want to share it with you I knew my mom would love you and I want to show you. I want you to be a part of everything in my life." "Okay." Jack said as he squeezed Hiccups hand.**

 **Hiccup lead him through a maze of corridors and soon to a stair case where they began to climb, and then when Jack thought the stairs would never end they came to a door.**

 **Hiccup looked shyly at Jack as he opened the door and lead Jack into a circle room with bright fabrics on the wall and children's drawings everywhere.**

 **Jack looked around the room and asked "What is this place?" Hiccup smiled and leaned on the window edge looking out, "As you know it wasn't easy for me growing up; I often came here as a child to get away from it all.**

 **I loved being so high up I could imagine that I was flying this was before the dragons were our friends and it was not a popular opinion. One day my mother found me up here and she helped me decorate it as you see now, the chairs, shelves all that was her idea- whenever I had a difficult day, she always knew where to find me, we would spend hours up here just being together and it always made me happy knowing that I could go to her for anything."**

 **"She would often have me look out the window, and tell me that for as far as I could see was our kingdom, and that one day I will have to watch over everybody. She asked me what kind of chief I saw myself becoming one day. I didn't have an answer for her as I was just a kid, but she smiled, and said that it was okay, and that someday I would know."**

 **Hiccup turned to Jack and said "I still don't know what kind of chief I want to be but I do know that whatever happens I want you there so Jack please I ask you to stay with me not because you feel like you have to but because you want to." Jack smiled and said, "Hiccup I will always stay with you."**

 **Hiccup smiled a smile that made Jacks heart flutter, "And thank you Hiccup for showing me this place." "Of course, Jack." Jack joined Hiccup at the window and said " It is like flying, but I think I would prefer it without a dragon and just ride the wind" Hiccup said "I think I would rather fly with my dragon,"**

 **"If you dream of flying, why not just ride on the wind, why have a dragon." "Well who wouldn't want a dragon and a dragon can keep you warm if you were cold." "Not me I love the cold." "I know you do Snowflake." "Hey, watch it dragon boy," And the two of them just laughed. "Well come on snowflake its time to go and meet up with dad," "What ever you say dragon boy." Hiccup started walking to the door but gave a cry of pain and fell to the floor.**

 **Jack rushed over saying "Hiccup, are you okay," "Yeah, I'm fine it's just my," Hiccup didn't finish but Jack knew what it was, "It's your leg it hurts why didn't you tell me." "I didn't want to make a big deal of it."**

" **Hiccup you know what Gothi said, you should take it easy. When did it start to hurt?" Hiccup didnt say anything but Jack contiuned to look at him and finally he admited "As we were climbing to get up here." "Why didn't you say anything we could have stopped." "I just wanted you to see this place."**

 **Jack knew how important this was to Hiccup, so he just pulled him up, put one of his arms over his shoulders and said, "Come on dragon rider lets go." "After you Snowman."**

 **Jack helped Hiccup down the stairs and from there he insisted that he was fine and he lead Jack to his father's office where he knocked on the door.**

 **Coming in, both boys entered and saw Stoick looking over some paper work, "Ah boys come in sit down, I was just going over things for the celebration. It should be ready by the end of the week, here are some of the events if you want to sign up." Stoick handed each boy a piece of paper and Jacks heart fell all of the events on here he was eaither not good at or he couldn't do.**

 **Hiccup handed his back and said "I want to do sword fighting, archery, obstacle course and all the dragon events." Stoick made a note and looked at Jack saying "And you Jack my boy what do you want to do." "I think I might just sit this one out." Jack said lowering the paper, "Why?" "I am not good at anything on here."**

 **"Thats okay is there something you want to add." "No I am not really good at anything, I just make a mess where ever I go." Hiccup then spoke up saying "You know Jack I am not all that good at half the things I signed up for. The only thing I am good at is riding Toothless, but it's not about if your good or not it's having fun and I can teach you whatever you want or rather find you a teacher who is better then me."**

 **Jack smiled at that and said "Okay then I will do the same as Hiccup and," Jack looked at the list again and saw something that he missed before "And I want to do the goof off." Both Stoick and Hiccup smiled happy that Jack was participating and Stoick said "Good to hear Jack, I am happy to hear that, now you to go off and have fun I have to get back to work but I will see you at dinner okay." Both boys agreed and left.**

 **They went back to their room and Hiccup said "So Jack** **tomorrow** **how about me and you ride over to your house and pack up the rest of your belongings and anything you could need or want? Then we come back here and I could start your lessons for the celebration." "That sounds nice but." Jack then stopped with a worried look on his face, "What is it?" Hiccup asked full of concern for the white haired male before him. "It's just Pitch and his daughter." "What about them?"**

 **Hiccup went quiet, then he said "I forgot about them, but after we found out what had happened I had Pitch put under arrest in the dungeons and your stepsister is here in a room and they are being kept there until it is time for their trial."**

 **"Trial?" Jack asked confused, "Yes Jack what Pitch did was abuse and neglect and then he sold you he will be punished for his crimes and as for the girl she didn't seem to have a hand or knowledge of Pitch selling you but she didn't stand up for you either so while she is not in the dungeons she is responsible for her own actions."**

 **Jack thought for a moment before he asked, "Can I… see them." Hiccup looked at Jack and saw that Jack needed this so he said "Of course come on I will show you where they are." Hiccup lead Jack to a hallway where a guard was posted at a door**

 **"Heather is in there, do you want me to come with you?" "No it's okay but please wait here." "I will be right here." Hiccup gave Jack a smile which he returned and he entered the room.**

 **Jack noticed that while the room was not lavish it was comfortable, he then heard Heather say "Oh go away you guards I told you I didn't know anything about..." But when she noticed it was Jack she sneered saying "You… what are you doing here."**

 **Before Jack could say anything she contained to say "Come to gloat then have you?" said Heather "Come to rub it in my face that after everything you get the happy ending and I get to rot in a jail cell?" "No," said Jack finding his voice "I would never come here to do that."**

 **"Then why did you come here?" Asked Heather looking at him with some confusing mixing with the hard look on her face. Jack stood up straight looking her in the eye and said "I came to ask why, why did you stand by and let Pitch do what he wanted to me? Why did you treat me so badly? Just why?"**

 **Heather looked away not meeting his gaze and didn't say anything for a while then she said in a softer voice then she spoke with before, "Growing up with Pitch as you know wasn't easy, all he wanted was power and he thought of me as a pawn to help him get it. He married your mother thinking her good name would help rise him to power but she only married him for you so you could have a father and this made him angry.**

 **When your mother died, he knew nothing was standing in his way to do what he wanted so he made friends with powerful people and continued to treated me a pawn to get what he wanted, sure he spoiled me but he only gave me the best so I would looked the best but he never cared for me. if I ever disappointed him I was punished, but he wouldn't dare hit me as he did you he was to afraid to leave a mark on me and ruin my looks the very thing he hoped would bring him power.**

 **Yes, I treated you poorly and did not stand up for you, but how could I when if I did anything he would disapprove of he would punish me. So yes, I looked out for myself and I am sorry that you had to suffer."**

 **Jack thought about this he thought about what she said and he remembered how he was treated he knew Pitch was cruel but he knew that the girl was stubborn, hard headed, and was not easily pushed around so he didn't know how much of what she said were true but while she was never cruel as Pitch she was never all that kind either.**

 **Jack thought of all this, and while he still didn't know what to make of the relationship he had with her, he knew he wanted it to get better because he believed that she was a kind person just made hard by a hard situation so he said, "I will get you out of here." "You would do that?" said Heather a small sliver of hope in her eyes**

 **"For me after everything I did to you for years," "All I have ever wanted was a family to love and accept me when I heard my mother married I hoped that you and your father would be my family but he had no interest in that and if what you said is true then you mean me no harm and should not be left in here." Jack didn't give her a chance to respond before he left the room.**

 **Hiccup was waiting for him just like he said he would "How did it go?" he asked hugging him feeling a slight shake in the white haired boys body. "I don't think she means me any harm but after all those years she didn't do anything to defend me so I don't know where I stand with her but I do know that she does not deserve to be punished for what Pitch did, please release her."**

 **Hiccup thought about what Jack said, "I cannot let her go free in fear she might try to escape, she will need to be present for when Pitch is on trial, but I can let her have freedom of the castle and the grounds with a guard of course for her safety and to watch her." "Will you do that please?" "For you Snowflake, anything."**

 **Hiccup turned to the guard at the door and said, "Please tell the young lady that she can have the freedom to do as she pleases and can go where every she wishes as long as you go with her and warn her if she tries to run she will be locked away." The guard nodded and went to tell Heather what Hiccup said.**

 **"Hiccup please I want to see Pitch now." "Jack, are you sure?" "Yes, I am I need to face him." Hiccup looked at Jack and nodded and began to lead him. Soon they reached a door with a staircase that lead down, Hiccup took a torch from the wall, lit it and they began to walk down, Jack began to shake and Hiccup put his arms around him and pulled him close. "You don't have to do this," he whispered in Jacks ear.**

 **Jack buried his head in Hiccups chest and in a small voice said "No I do if I want to move forward I need to let go of my past and this is the first step to confront it." Hiccup just hugged him tighter and they moved on.**

 **Soon they came to the dungeon door Jack turned to Hiccup "Can you please wait out here for me I need to do this by myself." "Of course I will be right out here if you need me, the guard will show you which cell is his then tell the guard will leave so you can have privacy." Hiccup handed Jack the torch, Jack nodded and went through the door.**

 **He saw a guard sitting in a chair, he walked up to him and asked, "Which cell is Pitch in?" The guard pointed to a cell two doors down, "Thank you and can you please wait outside." The man just nodded and left leaving Jack alone, he took a deep breath and walked to the cell the guard pointed out his bare feet barley making any sound even in the quiet.**

 **Jack stood in front of the cell and before he could say anything he heard Pitch's voice from inside the cell "So you have managed to drag yourself away from your new luxurious life to come down here to see me." Jack watched as Pitch came up to the door his yellow eyes glowing eerily in the inky dark, What do you want, to gloat? To throw it into my face that you got everything and look where I am."**

 **"No I didn't come here to say that." "Then why are you here boy?" Pitch nearly shouted at him, Jack thought of the brown haired boy waiting for him and using the strength he found there he looked Pitch in the eyes with determination and confidence.**

 **"I came to ask why? Why did you treat me so?" "Why, you ask why?," Pitch all but spat the words out "Let me tell you why growing up I had nothing but I had managed to claw my way up in power and married a woman of high rank I wanted a son to bring power to the family name but I was given a girl and I would use her I decided to help me into the highest standing power available to be chief.**

 **But my wife died leaving me with a girl and I waited for a another woman of power to marry. When I married your mother, I thought her good name would help me with that but you her brat always came first with her.**

 **After she died I knew I just couldn't get rid of you it would raise questions, I had no choice but to keep you but I was free to use you as I see fit. But who would have thought that the prince would love a common boy like you. I mean really, what worth are you to the kingdom- all you do is make a mess wherever you go. He would have been better off with Heather, and it is only a matter of time before he realises what a stupid worthless boy you are and he will leave you after all you are a nobody."**

 **Jack fell to his knee's with his hands over his ears yelling "Stop it Stop it!" Everything Pitch was saying was Jack's greatest fear that Hiccup would leave him would see that he was not worth anything. Pitch laughed at the state Jack was in, but Hiccup who heard Jack's cries ran into the room and saw the state Jack was in, he fell to his knees putting his arms around Jack who was shaking.**

 **"What have you done to him!" he yelled "I have done nothing little prince but I told the truth." Pitch said calmly backing away from the door, Hiccup wanted to argue but he knew that Jack needed him, he picked Jack up and left the dungeon with Pitch's laugh echoing behind them.**

 **Hiccup rushed to his room and placed Jack on a bench, but while Jack said nothing tears continued to fall from his eyes even thought his eyes were open they were looking at nothing. Hiccup caressed Jack's face and whispered "Jack beloved please don't listen to a word he said," but Jack still didn't move, Hiccup pulled him close, kissed his head and whispered "Jack please beloved please come back to me. Nothing Pitch said is true I love you and I will always be here for you."**

 **Hiccup continued to hold Jack and what felt like an eternity to him but was really only a few moments later he felt Jack's arms go around him. Hiccup pulled back just enough to look at Jack but not enough to break their embrace "What happened?" he asked gently and Jack told Hiccup everything that Pitch told him.**

 **When Jack had finished Hiccup held him tighter and said "Jack I promise you that I will never leave you, that you will always be safe." "I know but for years I was all but invisible and I am afraid that you will learn how worthless I am and leave me."**

 **"Jack please listen and believe me: you are not worthless, you are perfect in every way and I will never leave you." Jack knew that Hiccup spoke the truth and said "I know your right I just let Pitch get to me." "It's okay Jack."**

 **The two sat in silence for a bit until Hiccup said "What a pair we make eh? An awkward prince with a missing foot who is no good at anything and a boy who was invisible and can't see how wonderful he is." Jack just laughed and said "Then I guess it's a good thing we found each other."**

 **"I almost forgot," said Hiccup "While you were talking with Heather I sent one of the guards to go get this." He handed Jack a book, "I would have gone myself but I didn't want to take any chances of not being there when you got back. Jack turned the book over and when he saw the title he gasped and ran his fingers over the words.**

 **"Rise of the Guardians?" "Yes I know it's not the same copy you had with your mother but.." Hiccup didn't get to say more before Jack hugged him saying "It's perfect." "Then maybe we could read it together until supper?" "I would like that." Hiccup opened his arms and pulled Jack into them holding him close as Jack opened the book and began to read.**

 **The dinner bell rang just as Jack finished the book, they stood up and Hiccup asked "Are you sure you want to go down we can stay in here." "No no I want to." "Then lets go." Hiccup took Jack's hand and lead him to the dinning room where Stoick was waiting.**

" **Ah boys, nice of you to join us, please sit down." Hiccup sat down and Jack sat next to him as the three of them begain to eat. "Hiccup how is your leg feeling?" "It's fine dad." "Good and Jack how are you getting along?" "I am fine Sir." "Jack please you are to be family," Both Jack and Hiccup blushed because while they loved each other and knew they wanted to marry one day nothing official had been said.**

 **"So please Jack call me Dad or Stoick or whatever makes you comfortable." "Thank you Stoick." Stoick smiled and said so what are you to going to do** **tomorrow** **?" "Me and Jack are going to ride out to his house and let him gather his belongings, then I was going to show Jack about sword fighting and other such things."**

 **"Are you sure you are well enough to ride?" "It's okay Stoick I will make sure he doesn't hurt himself." "Good Jack I trust you to take care of him." "Hey, I can take care of myself," Hiccup cried out Stoick and Jack laughed at the look on Hiccups face. "Be sure to take the other riders with you** **tomorrow** **, Dagur is still out there and I will take no chance with either of your safeties."**

 **"Yes dad." "I have men looking for him but I don't want either of you to worry we will find him." Jack spoke up saying "The past few days I have spent here are the safest I have felt since my mother was alive." "Jack I promise you that no harm will come on you again." "Thank you Stoick."**

 **After they finished the meal Stoick said "Good night boys," "Good night dad," "Good night Stoick," and they parted ways to go to their rooms.**

 **"That was nice," Jack said "Being able to sit with your father and eat with him." "It was nice normally its awkward but I have you to thank for that."** **"I didn't do anything." "But you have, you have brought us closer together." Jack just blushed and they laid down and fell asleep.**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys sorry its been so long since my last update but I have had a lot of things going on latley but I promise I will never abandon this story I will finish it. Thanks guys for staying with me for so long and a thanks to my beta reader PrimalWolfBlood for the help.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **J** ack awoke before Hiccup and he turned carefully, so not to wake him, but to look at Hiccup's sleeping face, when an idea came to him that made him smile mischievously. He very carefully got out of bed, and ran down to the kitchens where he was greeted with smiles and hellos by the staff, to borrow some honey, and a feather. He quickly ran back to his room, and to his delight he found that Hiccup was still sleeping.

With an impish grin on his face, Jack very carefully poured some honey onto Hiccup's open hand, and then he stood right by Hiccup's head, bringing the feather down and tickling his nose, Hiccup stirred but didn't really move. Trying again, Jack brought the feather back to Hiccup's nose, and once again, he didn't really move.

Frowning, Jack putting the feather down, and looking at Hiccup's sleeping face, a new idea came to his mind. With the grin back on his face, Jack leaned down until he was next to Hiccup's ear, then he made a small buzzing sound.

That got him what he wanted; Hiccup ended up slapping himself in the face, spreading the honey and causing him to wake up. Jack ducked down so he would be out of sight as Hiccup woke with a small sound that turned into a cry of disgust when he realised what had happened.

Jack couldn't keep quiet anymore, and started to laugh, Hiccup looked to Jack, who was laying in the floor laughing. Hiccup smiled, and said "You think this is funny do you?" Jack just laughed and Hiccup held out the hand covered in honey, "Well let's see if you still find it funny."

Hiccup then proceeded to chase Jack around the room with the honey, and when Jack nearly tripped, it gave Hiccup the opportunity to wrap his arms around Jack and rub his honey covered face against Jack's cheek, covering it in honey. Laughing, both boys sat down, and Hiccup said "Well that was a sticky way to start the day." Jack leaned over and licked some honey from Hiccup's cheek, causing him to blush. "And sweet to." Hiccup just blushed harder and said "You are in a chearful mood today." "I know this morning I decided to fully let go of the past and focus on a future with you and no longer hide who I am."

"I am happy to hear that Jack." Jack smiled, "Now come on: let's wash up and get some breakfast." Jack nodded and they made their way over to the wash bucket in the room, Hiccup handed Jack a cloth, and he proceeded to wash his face while Hiccup did the same each helping the other where they had missed a spot. After they washed, they dressed and headed down to breakfast.

"Morning boys," said Stoick, "Morning dad," "Morning Stoick," "How did you two sleep?" "I slept fine but I awoke to a sticky situation." Jack started to laugh again and Stoick asked "What do you mean?" Hiccup then told him what Jack did that morning which had his father laughing. "Very funny Jack its nice to see you coming out of your shell and finally breaking Hiccup out of his." "Yeah lets all laugh at the awkward guy." Stoick and Jack just laughed more and Hiccup knew it was all good nature so he smiled.

After they ate, Hiccup and Jack made their way to the training area were Toothless was waiting for them, along with the riders and Elenor. Stoick watched them leave and had a smile on his face knowing that when they returned things would be different. Jack was about to get on behind Hiccup when he heard voices say "You dont plan on leaving without us do you?" Jack looked down and saw North and Bunny "I could never leave without you guys come on." Jack held out a hand and both jumped into it and Jack put him in his shirt pocket, and got on Toothless behind Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the changes Gobber made to the saddle so he could fly with his fake leg and soon they were off. After a while North took to sitting on Toothless head while Bunny cowered in Jacks pocket. "Come on out Bunny," Jack tried to cox him out, "Not on your nelly," came his voice from Jacks pocket. North just laughed and said "Bunny dosn't know what he is missing."

iccup watched Jack talk with North and Bunny and he missed it when Astrid was next to him, "He seams happier today," Hiccup jumped causing Astrid to laugh. "What is this, laugh at Hiccup day?" "Not our fault your good for a laugh." Hiccup looked behind him at Jack who had is eyes closed and was enjoying the ride not listening to what they were saying "He said he is ready to move on from the past and I want to help him with that."

Astrid playfully nudged Hiccup "So does that mean that you will finally join in the Dancing and the Dreaming?" Hiccup just blushed and stutterd "I...we.." "Come on Hiccup the whole kingdom knows what you did for him, they know you two love each other and will get married." Hiccup just blushed harder, "I know thats what everybody is expecting but I want this to be Jack's choice."

Astrid laughed and said "What how could he resist all of this," as pointed to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." "Exactly just keeping being all of you after all your awkwardness got him in the first place." Hiccup nudged Astrid who laughed. Jack looked over to them aware that he had missed something, "Did I miss the joke?" "No no I am just making jokes at Hiccup's expense ." "That sounds like fun. let me join in." As they rode they laughed and made jokes usually at Hiccup but with his sass he was able to get a few jabs in. Jack looked around and he recognized that the house was not to far away. "How about a race? First one to the house wins." Hiccup and the riders agreed, "On the count of three, one, two, three." When Jack said that they urged their dragons faster.

Hiccup and Astrid were neck to neck as the house came into view Hiccup looked over to Jack saw the smile on his face, the light in his eyes and he found him urging Toothless faster and even carrying Jack Toothless was still faster and they beat Astrid.

Jack cried out "And the winner is the night fury!" Hiccup laughed and Astrid started to climb down from her dragon and said "Elenor can you search the house and I will take the grounds," They walked off with some grumbling about her being bossy which she ignored and said "Yes we can all congratulate Frosty here." Jack let out a cry and playfully said "Hiccup are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Hiccup looked from Toothless to Jack and said "He is right Astrid you can't call him Frosty," Jack got a smug look on his face and Hiccup continued to say, "I am sure you can come with something much better to call him." Jack got a look of betrayal on his face while laughed and said "Of course icecicle suits him much better." Jack just pouted but Hiccup kissed his cheek and said "Come on Snowflake don't pout."

Elenor walked over and said "We have checked the house and grounds and all is clear." "Thank you," said Astrid. "I will take the dragons to get water and then let them rest we will call if we need you." Elenor nodded and walked off

Hiccup turned to Jack and asked "Are you ready for this?" Jack looked back at him and answered "Yes," Hiccup took his hand and they entered the house.

Jack looked around and saw that it looked the same he was a bit surprised but he also didn't know what to expect. "Where do you want to start?" Jack looked at the stairs and said "I guess my room."

They began to climb, and soon they were climbing the stairs to the attic. When they got to the door, Jack pushed it open and they went inside. Hiccup looked around the room and felt anger in him at what Jack had to live with. The room was large itself but in poor repair and despite the sun outside the room still had a chill in the air and Hiccup could only imagine how cold the room got in the winter. There was a small old bed in corner of the room with a threadbare sheet and one pillow. He saw that the room was filled with several objects and pieces of furniture but Hiccup could see that they were kept dusted and taken care of.

"It all was my mothers," said Jack as if reading Hiccup's thoughts "after she passed my stepfather decided that it was old and outdated, and we must have new stuff worthy of our status and sent it all up here. I have kept it as well as could, it was hers. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack, "We could bring it all to the castle if you want." Jack turned to look at Hiccup, hope shining in his eyes, "Can we really?"

Holding him Hiccup said "Of course when we get back we can arrange for wagons to bring anything you want." Jack was so happy tears started to fall from his eyes as he buried his head in Hiccup's chest who just held him and kissed his forehead. When the tears had stopped Jack pulled away all smiles on his face "Thank you," "Anything for you now lets get some of your smaller items to take back with us." With a nod he moved beside the bed.

Jack knelt on the floor and pulled up a lose floorbord and pulled out a box, Hiccup walked over as Jack put it on the bed. "What do you have in there?" "Its not much just a few things I was able to get before Pitch could find them.

Hiccup looked in the box, and saw some books and paper. He picked up a small pouch and said "What is in here?" "Its some of my mother's jewellery. I was able to get some of her favourite pieces along with hers and my father's wedding rings." Hiccup set the pouch down and continued to looked threw the box with Jack.

He saw a few tiny things and two small portraits which he pulled out. "Are these your mother and father?" "Yes they are." Hiccup could see Jack in both of them, "You look like both of them." Jack smiled and Hiccup promised himself that he would have someone paint these bigger for Jack.

Jack picked up a few other small things from the room and placed them in the box. "I think that is everything." Hiccup took the box and said "Then how about you show me your house and your memories of your childhood." "I would like that." Jack took Hiccup from room to room telling about times with his mother: when he got to Heather's room Jack looked around the room and said "What will happen to her?" Hiccup took a breather before he answered "Well after the trial that is I guess up to you, this is your house she can come back or we can find her another place to live." Jack thought about it for a moment before he spoke, "I don't know if I want her back here or not but is there anyway she can have her things?"

Hiccup put an arm around Jack and said, "Even after everything you are still kind to her, I love your kind heart. I will have someone bring her out here when we get back and let her bring anything she wants." "Thank you." Hiccup kissed his cheek, "For you Snowflake I would do anything."

When they came to Pitch's room, Jack hesitated but with a determined look on his face and with his head held high he opened the door. He looked around, hoping to maybe find something of his parents. Jack looked in the wardrobe as Hiccup looked under the bed, and saw a box, he pulled it out and when he opened it he saw what looked like Jack's mother's things, a hairbrush, an old gown or two, what looked like a pendent with a carving on the back. At the bottom of the box he found something that after looking threw it made him tuck it into the jacket he wore for later.

"Come here and look at this," he called out Jack who was looking in the wardrobe still came over and saw the box, he picked up the hairbrush and turned it over to see his mothers initials on the back. "This was my mothers favourite brush she said my father brought it back for her, from one of his travels" He continued to dig threw the box, "Why did Pitch keep this stuff I thought he sold everything?" He then reached for the pendent he looked at the carvings "I remember this it was my fathers my mother said she gave it to him right after she found out she was pregnant with me to always remind him what was waiting at home."

He ran his fingers over the word carved in the back _We are always with you_ "She said when she found out that he died she was givin this and that she never took it off, I can not remember a time when she did not wear it, even after she married Pitch she wore it."

Hiccup gently took the pendant from Jacks hands and put it over is head where it rested right above his heart. "A perfect fit and you know they are always with you." Jack fingerd the pendant and smiled "Your right Hiccup."

Jack put everything back in the box, and stood up, Hiccup also stood, and with one last glance around the room, they left and Jack shut the door. He showed Hiccup the rest of the house picking up a few small things here and there. After they were finished they loaded Jacks things up on the bags tied to Toothless Hiccup said "You said your mother and father are buried here?" "Yes they are over by that tree," Jack pointed to a tree at the other end of a clearing, "Do you think maybe you could introduce me to them?" Jack smiled "I would love to," Hand in hand they walked to the tree, missing the knowing look Toothless gave them. When they got there Jack said "Mom, Dad there is someone I want you to meet," he tugged Hiccup forward "This is Hiccup prince of the kingdom and I, I love him."

Hiccup knelt down and said "I am honoured to meet both of you and I want you to know how much I love your son and I know I have hurt him in the past but I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure he is happy. I love him and I want to be with forever and I want your blessing to ask him to stay with me forever." A gentle breeze came over them circling first Hiccup then Jack and then blowing as if trying to push the two together then it stopped. "Thank you," said Hiccup and then he turned to Jack.

Jack was standing in shock at what he heard "Did you mean that?" Hiccup knelt before Jack and pulled a ring from his pocket "Jack please stay with me forever." Jack knelt down and whisperd "Yes I will," Hiccup slipped the ring onto his finger and saw a snowflake was carved into it with a dragon curled around it.

Hiccup stood up and brought Jack into his arms they looked into each others eyes, Hiccup brought his hand to Jack's cheek and ever so gently brought his lips to Jack's. Jack's arms went around his neck while Hiccups went around his waist as their lips moved in synic with each other. When air was needed they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Snowflake." "I love you too dragon boy," They kissed again and they felt like nothing in the world could keep them apart.

Once again the need for air forced them apart but they stayed in each others arms. Jack looked again at the ring and Hiccup asked "Do you like it?" "I love it." "That makes me relived I spent hours making it last night." "Wait you made this!" Hiccup looked self consous and said "Yeah last night I woke up and looked over and saw you sleeping and I knew that you were all I could want so I went down to the forge and made it for you."

Jack didn't know what to say so he kissed Hiccup and poured everything he felt for him into the kiss. After they broke apart Hiccup said "We need to get back before the girls comes looking for us," Jack smiled "I guess you are right." They held hands and walked back over to the group, the riders were on the dragons and Elenor was waiting with a smile.

"So how did it go?" Both boys just blushed and Elenor gave a knowing smirk "So it went well I see." Both just blushed harder as they climbed on their Dragons "Just wait until we get back and Stoick hears about this." Hiccup groaned knowing that when they got back Stoick was going to come and find them. "Does he know?" "Him and Elenor know and I bet when we get back it wont take long before they all know."

As they got ready to go Hiccup turned and asked "Jack would you like to learn how to fly Toothless?" Jack looked uncertain at first, but Toothless started to jump around and he said, "I guess Toothless says I do." They laughed and Jack sat in front of Hiccup who showed him what to do and they began to fly back. It was rocky at first, but Jack soon got the hang of it and Hiccup told him about trying to make the saddle and harness for Toothless along with his first time flying him.

When they got back they put the dragons away and Jack and Hiccup made their way to their room with Jacks things. They put everything away and changed into clothes to go down and start training. On their way they saw Stoick who said "Boys I heard your back how did it go?" "It went great Stoick thank you for asking." "And Hiccup did you..." "Yeah dad I did and Jack agreed." "Thor almighty!" he called out and pulled Jack into a bone crushing hug "I am so happy to hear that." "Dad please don't break him." Stoick laughed and put Jack down "I

am happy for you both." "Thanks Dad we are just gonna go down to the practice arena now." "Okay have fun boys."

They went outside and with Toothless, they flew to the practice arena. When they got there Hiccup asked "What do you want to learn first?" Jack looked around and answered "I guess with a sword." Hiccup picked up two blunt swords and they walked over to an empty area, but before they could start Snotlout walked over and said, "So Hiccup its been a long time since you were here are you sure you can still lift a sword."

"Hey Snotlout nice to see you to," "So trying to train to see if you can finally beat me." "No I was just going to work with Jack. Snoutlout looked at Jack and said "So this is Jack we didn't get to meet but I was there and helped save you." Jack looked at him and vaguly remembered seeing him, "I remember you." "Of course you do I am the mighty Snotlout if you ever want some real lessons come find me Snotlout Snotlout Oy oy oy." And he ran back to where he was practicing.

"Who was that?" "That was my cousin Snotlout." "You guys are related." "I know hard to belive." "Whats with the attatuide he was giving you?" "Well I am not the best at things like this and he always was and he never lets me forget it." "Well you cant be that bad." "Well I have gotten better over the years but still no expert." As Hiccup showed Jack what to do Jack saw that while Hiccup was not perfect he worked hard at it and he was able to teach Jack a lot.

They took a break, and Toothless ran over and Hiccup asked "What is it Bud, do you want to try to? Well try this on for size?" Hiccup grabbed Toothless and tried to move him, but the dragon wasn't moving. Hiccup had his arms around Toothless who stood up on his two back legs and walked with Hiccup, hanging from him up a small hill close by.

Jack heard Hiccup say, "You wouldn't hurt a one legged," Then Toothless let go a bit and Hiccup held on with a cry while Toothless laughed "Okay okay you win you win." Toothless made them fall back and then turned so he had Hiccup pinned to the ground and they started to wrestle. "Its ugly dragons and vikings enemy again," Toothless dropped his head on Hiccup. "They are best friends arn't they?" Jack heard a voice say he looked and saw it was Astrid.

"Yeah they really are close," "Toothless takes his job of protecting Hiccup very seriously, as you know he is not the best with weapons and it use to bother him thinking he wasn't good enough and a disappointment to his dad, but after he meet Toothless, that started to change: he gives him confidence in himself."

They watched the two fight, and Hiccup was able to break away and stood up. They walked over to us, laughing and pushing each other. Astrid said, "If you want Jack, I can teach you a few things to." "Are you sure?" asked Jack, "Go for it Jack,' said Hiccup "Astrid is the best with weapons and she could teach you more then I could." Jack agreed and the two walked off.

Hiccup watched them for a bit. Then he went over the forge and began to catch up on some work. After a while Jack started to slow down and Astrid called for a break, they got some water and Jack looked over and saw Hiccup working on sharpening a sword, "Does he normally work in there?" Astrid looked to where Jack was looking and answered "Yeah he does because he was never good with weapons, Gobber showed him how to make and repair armour and weapons and he was good at it and he liked it so he often goes in there."

Jack walked into the forge, and snuck up behind Hiccup, and wrapped his arms around his waist, Hiccup jumped and then relaxed when he saw it was Jack. He put down what he was doing, turned around and wrapped his arms around Jacks waist, "Did you have fun with Astrid?" "I did but I missed you too much," and Jack kissed Hiccup when they broke apart Hiccup asked "Do you want to go back and practice with her?" "No I think I am going to stay here and watch my cute fiancée work." Hiccup blushed "I'm not cute." "Yes you are." Hiccup just rolled his eyes and got back to work.

Jack watched Hiccup work loving the look of concentration he would get on his face and the only sound was Hiccup working but then a voice broke that sound. "Hey runt I need you to fix my shield it got a dent in it." Jack and Hiccup looked up and saw it was Snoutlout.

Hiccup groaned and said "Snotlout, I fixed it last week."

"Well I guess you didn't fix it good enough because its all covered in dents." Jack didn't like how Snoutlout was talking he looked around and he saw something that made him smile and an idea came to him, he said "You Snoutlout if your such a mighty warrior why does your helmet look unkept for." Snoutlout took off his helmet and saw that it to had dents and needed to be polished.

He smiled and said, "Nice of you to see who is top dog around here," he pushed the shield and helmet at Hiccup, "Take care of that some of us would like to practice," and he walked away. Hiccup sighed, picked up the items and said, "Thanks Jack for the extra work." but he made sure to smile so Jack knew he wasn't mad at him. Jack felt bad but he had an idea, As he hoped Hiccup, finished the helmet first he set it to the side and began work on the shield. Jack snuck the helmet away and began work on his plan.

When Hiccup had finished, Jack offered to take them to Snotlout. He walked over and saw Heather was out and talking to Snotlout, Astrid and some blonde twins and the male twin was all over Heather.

Snoutlout saw Jack coming and grabbed his things from Jack "Took him long enough." He put his helmet on, and turned so his back was facing the twins, Astrid and Heather who started laughing. "What's so funny?" Astrid spoke up "So Snotlout, you never told me about how sensitive you are." "What are you talking about?" The male twin said "Dude, look at your helmet." Snotlout took it off and on the back in green paint someone had wrote _I am a sensitive guy who loves unicorns_ Snotlout turned to Jack and said "You had to have done this Hiccup wouldn't have an idea like this." "Aww poor Snotlout did I hurt your feelings do you wanna talk about them." Snotlout just glared and walked off.

Everybody laughed and the blond male turned to him and said "My name is Tuffnut me and my sister helped rescue you." The blond girl said "Yeah even if only Hiccup got the cool scar I did get a cut on my shoulder," She showed Jack the cut, "My name is Ruffnut." "Yeah the stupid one we all know I am the good looking one," said Tuffnut which caused the two to break out in an argument that everyone ignored as they saw Hiccup walking over.

Hiccup ignored them use to the twins fighting, he walked over to Jack and said, "I saw what you did to Snotlouts helment as he stormed by was that your plan from the beginning?" "Yeah. I'm sorry I caused problems for you but," Hiccup cut him off saying "Don't be sorry it was funny."

He looked at Heather "What brings you down here," Heather said "I just wanted to thank you for letting me out of that room and to allow me to get my things." "Don't thank me, it was Jack's idea." Heather turned to Jack who was waiting for some kind of mean comment, "Thank you Jack." Jack not knowing how to react to her kindness simply said "Your welcome." Heather then said, "Did you mean what you said when you said I can do as I please." "Yes I did." "Good then I want to learn to fight."

"Really?" "Yes so are you going to let me?" "Uh sure," He pointed to the forge "Spare weapons are in there. Pick what ever you like and I will find you a teacher." She just walked off "You're welcome," Hiccup called sarcastically after them, causing Jack to laugh.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup, "Who are you going to have train her Astrid?" "No she is your teacher only the best for you." Hiccup said as Jack smiled and kissed his cheek "Aww you do care," he teased.

Heather came back with a battle axe. Hiccup called over her guard and said "He will be your teacher," He saw that she were wearing her own clothes only ripped and modified by herself so she could learn. "Uh is that the best you have to wear?"

"Well its not like I have anything better," snapped Heather "If you want you can have some made?" Heather looked at him confused "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked with her eyes narrow. Hiccup looked to Jack who just looked awkward and answered simply, "For Jack," Heather just glared at him and walked off.

Hiccup turned to Jack and asked "Is she always like that?" Jack just shrugged "I might not be the best person to ask." They just looked at each other and started laughing, Elenor came over and asked, "What's so funny?" Jack said, "We were just talking to my stepsister." Elenor got a look on her face, "Yes I had the pleasure of meeting her earlier." All three looked at each other and started laughing again.

When they caught their breath Elenor asked "So Jack, do you want to get back to training?" Jack thought about it "Nah I'm good, I am ready for some fun." Elenor just shrugged and walked away saying "You know where to find us if you change your mind."

Hiccup looked at Jack and said, "I still have a few things to do in the forge," "Great I get to watch you work." "You don't have to." "No I want to." "Okay." Taking each others hand they walked back and as Hiccup worked they talked and Hiccup even started to teach Jack some of the basics.

About and hour later Gobber came in "Hiccup, yer dad is looking for ya said he needs you." "Okay thanks Gobber." Gobber nodded and Hiccup took Jack's hand and they started walking. "What do you think your dad wants?" "I don't know but I guess he will tell us when we find him." They found Stoick in a room with Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Hiccup you're here. Good now I have been having reports of dragons all over starting to get sick after being fine a few hours ago. I want you to go and see if you cant figure out what is going on, here is a list of all the cases so far." Hiccup took the list and said "Okay we will ride out immediately." He turned to the others in the room "Get everything you need and your dragons we will need all the help we can get and lets meet outside."

As everyone left the room, Hiccup and Jack walked to their room to gather their stuff and Jack asked "What's going on?" "I am not sure, but from time to time my dad will give me jobs like this to do and it is up to us to figure out what's wrong." "Why do the twins and Snotlout have to come with us they don't seam like they would be of much help." "I know they don't but surprisingly they can be helpful when they want to be and we all make a good team."

They got what they needed and went outside where a group of people were waiting including the people from the room he saw Elenor and her dragon. He leaned to Hiccup and asked "What are those two doing there?" Elenor and her razor whip are smart and will be very helpful."

They started to ride and then Hiccup stopped them, "Because there are so many areas I want us to all split up, talk to the owners and look around for anything new that could cause this we will meet back here in two hours to learn what we found, Elenor you are to come with me and Jack." Everyone agreed and flew their dragons in different directions.

They got to the farm and Hiccup walked over to the man who owned the farm. "What happened to the dragons?" "I don't know they were fine yesterday and this morning then they started to get sick." "Have you changed their food or anything new in the area." "No everything is the same I haven't changed anything." "Would it be alright if I look at them?" "Sure they are over here."

They walked over to the dragons and Hiccup started to examine them and Jack watched. Elenor walked over to him and said "He always was good with dragons and he is great at solving things and figuring out problems its why his dad sends him to do these jobs." "He is going to make a good chief one day." "He would but he needs somebody to watch over him and I know you would do that so thank you."

Before Jack could respond Hiccup walked back, "I have no idea what is going on so why don't we walk around and see if we can find anything new or strange." Jack helped look around but he didn't know what to look for having never left his house. He looked at the ground and he noticed a small blue flower he didn't know why but he just looked at the flower.

Hiccup saw Jack looking at the ground and he walked over to see what Jack was looking at. "What did you find?" "Nothing really I was just looking at this flower." Hiccup looked at the flower "Jack I think you found something." "Really?" "Yes I don't ever remember seeing anything like this before anywhere on Berk."

Hiccup called Elenor over, "Hey have you ever seen a flower like this before?" Elenor looked at the flower, "No I haven't good job Jack I think you found something." "Come on lets got meet the others and see if they saw them to."

They flew back to where they others are waiting and they all claimed not to have found something but Hiccup held out the flower "Jack found this and did you guys see them at the other places to?" Everyone did see them but didn't think anything of a flower. "Lets head back I want Gothi to look at these."

They flew back and Hiccup told Stoick what Jack had found. "Good job Jack." "Thank you Stoick." "Now lets go see Gothi." Hiccup handed Gothi the flower "Jack found this at one of the farms and I think it could be causing this." Gothi looked at it and started writing and when she finished Gobber said "She says that this flower doesn't grow here and it makes dragons sick when they come in contact with it she can cure the dragons but she doesn't know where it came from and unless we get rid of all the flowers the dragons will just continue to get sick."

Jack asked "Who would want to hurt the dragons?" Hiccup thought about it for a moment "Mildew," he said, "Mildew did this Dad." "Who is Mildew?" Hiccup turned to Jack,"Well the dragons use to be our enemy taking livestock and such but we made peace with them and now we are friends with them several farmers use them to protect their livestock. When we made friends with them not everybody was happy Mildew is an old man who lives on a small farm with a sheep, he hates the dragons and has tried several times to get rid of them."

"How did you tame dragons?" "That is all Hiccup's doing," said Stoick "He shot Toothless down in the woods and made friends with it he then showed us that we can live together in peace." "Wow that's amazing Hiccup!"

"Hiccup you don't have any evidence that Mildew is doing this so I cant do anything about it find," Stoick then left and Hiccup turned to Jack. "I know that it was him Jack and we need to prove it." Jack thought for a moment "I bet if we go to his house we can find something." "Jack you are brilliant I bet your right we will go tonight."

That night Hiccup and Jack snuck out of the castle and made their way to where Mildew lived, when they got closer Jack asked, "What is that smell." "Rotten cabbage and sheep, Mildew is obsessed with cabbage and his pet sheep."

When they reached the house they looked around, "It looks like Mildew is not home," said Hiccup. "How are we going to get inside?" Hiccup thought for a moment then said, "There is a small window on the roof I can have Toothless lower me down. They got up there and slowly made their way to the window on the roof, Hiccup took out some rope that he brought with him. "Jack I am going to tie the rope around me and I want you to lower me down." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," Jack just nodded as Hiccup tied the rope, once he was ready Jack very carefully lowered the rope.

When Hiccup was in the house he began to look around, he saw the paintings that Mildew had of his late wives and he noticed that they all looked like his pet sheep whose painting was also on the wall. Hiccup shuddered "Well it looks like Mildew has a type."

Before Hiccup could get back to looking around he heard Mildew coming back, quickly he hid under a table just as Mildew walked in. "Ha ha," he laughed, "My plan is working perfectly soon those pesky dragons will have no choice but to leave Berk."

He pulled aside a cloth and reviled a small area where he had those blue flowers growing. "Just a few more of these and soon it will all be over." Hiccup peeked his head out and saw Jack looking in, he tilted his head in the direction Mildew was in. Jack nodded and then disappeared from sight. Hiccup grew panicked wonder where Jack went when a loud noise came from outside. "What was that?" said Mildew as went to go look. The second he left the house Jack was back motioning for Hiccup to hurry up. Hiccup grabbed a few of the plants and retied the rope around his waist and Jack wasted no time in pulling him back up.

The moment that Hiccup was back on the roof Mildew came back threw the door muttering to himself. Jack and Hiccup didn't stay to hear it they left as fast as they could. Once they were far enough from Mildews house Jack asked, "What did you find out?" "It is him Jack," Hiccup pulled out the flowers "He had these growing in his house." "Now what do we do?" "We are going to take them right to my father.

They flew back to the castle and when they got back to their room they fell right to sleep. The next day they hurried down to breakfast where Stoick was waiting, "Ah boys," he said when he saw them "How did the two of you sleep?" "We have something important to talk about Dad." Hiccup then told the story of what he and Jack saw and did last night and brought out the flowers to show.

Stoick stood up "We will ride out at once for Mildews." Stoick left for the stables with Hiccup and Jack following behind him. They flew with Gobber and Elenor who refused to stay behind, for Mildew's. When they got there Stoick knocked on the door and Mildew opened it up. "Oh Stoick what can I do for you today?"

"Mildew I have reason to believe you are behind what is going on around here." "Me why I am just an old man what harm can I do?" "Then you would have no problem with me looking around." "Actually I do mind you see the place is a big mess not fit for company." Mildew tried to close the door but Stoick stopped him, "That's okay Mildew we don't mind a mess," Stoick forced his way into the house with Gobber right behind him.

Stoick went to the curtain, pulled it back to reveal the flowers growing. "So you are the one doing this Mildew." "No Stoick," Mildew started to say but Stoick cut him off. "No Mildew you are to pull up every flower you planted and destroy them." Stoick turned to Gobber "Gobber can I trust you to make sure that he does it." "Of course you can count on me."

They left Gobber to deal with Mildew, Stoick turned to Jack and Hiccup, "You both did good work today boys, I am proud of you." "Thanks Dad," said Hiccup. "Thank you Stoick," "You boys have a good rest of the day. I have some ruling to do." Stoick got on his dragon Skullcrusher and flew away, Hiccup and Jack were about to get back on Toothless and fly back home.

Elenor came up behind them "Wow that sure was an interesting way to start the morning." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You can say that again." Jack just laughed and got on Toothless causing the other two to look at him. "Come on we fixed the problem we should be happy lets hurry back to the castle." the other two just laughed at his eagerness Hiccup got on Toothless and Elenor on her dragon and they flew off.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry its taken so long to update but as I keep saying I will never abandon this story I just have a lot going on and I thank you all for being patient and sticking with me I also want to thank my beta reader PrimalWolfBlood!


End file.
